Love token
by Gwen Truong
Summary: AU – Cole has lost the love of his life, but fortunately found and revived their daughter. He named her Phoebe. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Love token**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed characters.

A/N: Your review will be highly appreciated. Thank you very much!

Part 1

San Francisco 2009

Phoebe and her fiance, Jack, were having breakfast in a restaurant. He's reading a newspaper while she's looking at the people on the sidewalk. Everyone seemed to be going out enjoying a sunny Saturday morning. She stopped at the little girl who gazing at her through the glass wall. It's not the first time she saw her, as if the girl was following her everywhere. She had a long brown hair and big eyes which always looked at Phoebe adorably.

"Jack!"

"Huh?" he rose up from the paper.

"Look!"

"What?"

"The girl."

Jack couldn't have enough time though, the little girl ran away hastily.

"Do you want a daughter?" Phoebe asked of all a sudden.

"I don't know." He answered indifferently.

"You aren't interested talking about children."

"Um, I'm thinking we enjoy a couple of years first. A child is lots of works, sweetie!" Jack grabbed her hand and put a kiss on.

Phoebe sighed, her fiance was good, except he didn't like children. Now she was 34 years old and it had taken plenty of her time to find the man like him. A stock broker, pure human, and handsome, especially he accepted who she really was. He didn't go away after finding out her and her sisters' secret, he's going to get married to her on the contrary. Phoebe had the feeling Jack might be afraid of having a magical child. If so, she could gradually persuade him then.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

On Sunday, the Halliwells were having a picnic in a park. Wyatt and Chris were playing with Paige and her boyfriend, Mike. Piper and Leo were busy with the barbecue. Phoebe hung up her phone, Paige looked up:

"Is he coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be late." Phoebe answered disappointedly, Jack often had reasons so that he wouldn't see her family. He's just interested in her only.

The kids were giggling, Phoebe had intended to play with them after calling him, but she just sat there, being dumbfounded. She looked far away and realized the little girl was behind a big tree sneakily observing her. She wanted to call Piper and Paige but both of them were busy.

"I wander around." She stood up walking out.

The girl instantly followed her. Phoebe really walked for a while then got out of her sight when she passed by a group of people. The little girl looked around seeking for her with no luck. Several minutes later, she walked back to where Phoebe was with her family before, thinking her 'target' must have returned there.

Her face turned sulky seeing Phoebe wasn't there either. Suddenly someone called her from behind:

"Hey!"

The girl turned around, getting frightened that Phoebe was calling her, she ran off.

"Hey! Baby!" Phoebe went after and reached her shoulder.

"Wait!" She knelt down touching her arms tenderly "Do we know each other?"

The girl shook her head.

"So you live nearby?" Phoebe smiled.

The girl just shook her head again.

"Are you here with your parents? Where's mommy?"

"Mommy doesn't live with me." Little girl answered in a low and childish voice.

Her blue eyes looked very sad, Phoebe nodded feeling regret for asking that question. She touched her braid gently.

"Did you get lost? I'll take you to your family." She suggested.

"No. Daddy doesn't know I'm here." She ran off, but stopped on her way, then ran back of all a sudden to hug Phoebe. Her small arms wrapped Phoebe tight, Phoebe was quite confused, she didn't think a little girl could have such a strong feeling for a total stranger. However, she held her back fondly recalling she herself had craved for motherly love in her childhood. When she'd been out, she had often looked at beautiful and gentle women dreaming about them being her own mom. The fact that they were not had hurt her so badly.

"What's your name, baby?"

"I'm Phoebe."

Phoebe was touched, little girl had the same name as hers, and be lack of motherly love like her as well.

"I'm Phoebe, too!" she whispered. The girl tightened her embrace.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Piper called "Who's that?"

Little Phoebe startled and separated from Phoebe then running away without a word. Phoebe walked back to join her family.

"Who's that girl?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe." She replied "This's her name. I don't know anything else."

"But I've seen you hugged her fondly." Paige teased "Looks like someone's longing for getting married and having children impatiently."

In the meantime, Phoebe's cell phone rang. It was Jack. They just talked a few words, then she hung up.

"Okay, let try my skill." Leo called loud.

Mike was serving wine. Paige shrugged her shoulders, all of them understood what Jack had told Phoebe on the phone. He couldn't come since something very important just happened to appear. Piper gave her sister a sympathetic smile.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

4 days later…

"_What're you doing here?" Phoebe was surprise but happy to see the little girl right in her bedroom._

"_I'm sorry I didn't say bye to you."_

"_It's okay." Phoebe smiled "But why did you leave? You could join us?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why? We're good. We'll welcome you, baby!"_

_The little girl just shook her head._

"_My nephews are around your age. They'll be glad to play with you."_

"_They won't like me." Little Phoebe spoke since she saw Phoebe was disappointed and unsatisfied at her stubborness._

_But Phoebe didn't answer. She wondered what made a kid think her family wouldn't like her._

"_I miss you." The girl said. Phoebe looked back seeing her eyes shed tears._

"_I miss you too!" she replied and pulled her into her lap._

"_Please don't hate me!"_

"_Don't be silly! I won't." Phoebe kissed her hair "Maybe we'll meet on Sunday morning at the park?"_

"_Daddy's promised to take me out." The girl looked up "How about Saturday?"_

"_Yeah, my sisters are out at night. You can come here." Phoebe agreed._

"_I will."_

Phoebe woke up looking around, she couldn't believe it's just a dream. She had been working on her laptop when falling into a sleep and seeing little Phoebe. She had to admit that she missed the girl so much, that might explain her dream.


	2. Part 2

**Love token**

A/N: I'm overjoyed with your reviews! Thank you very much! Please more :) :) :)

Part 2

"Phoebe!"

Little girl opened her eyes finishing the conversation. She had been using her power to create the dream where she could be able to talk to her mommy. She didn't want to stop that soon, anyway she had had enough time to make a date. She's going to see mommy in person on Saturday evening, when daddy thought she was sleeping. It's perfect.

"Phoebe! Where're you?" Cole put his suitcase on the coffee table, a young woman stepped out from the kitchen.

"You're home finally. How was your day?"

"It's ok." He said "Have my daughter had dinner?"

"Yes. She likes chicken a lot." The woman smiled "I keep some for you in the fridge, just in case you'll be hungry in the midnight. I don't feel assured when you dine out."

"Oh, thanks, Sarah! But you don't have to worry for me." he walked towards his daughter's room.

"Daddy!" Little Phoebe ran out of her room, Cole immediately lifted her up in his arms and kissed on her hair and her forehead. Both of them sat on the couch.

"See you tomorrow!" Sarah said.

"See you!" he even didn't turn around.

"Bye!" Little Phoebe said.

Sarah was her nanny, but she liked Cole almost in the first time, it seemed he didn't though. She looked behind him then sadly opened the door, wondering if he ever knew she's having feeling for him.

"How are you today, daddy?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" his daughter made a serious face.

"Yes."

She put her small hand on his forehead then put back on her own one to compare their temperature.

"Am I fine?" Cole asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Thank you, doctor!" he kissed on her cheek, and pulled out a chain with a ruby pendant "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Her face lit up, Cole wore the chain on her neck.

"It'll protect you from both white and dark magic." He said.

"What's it?" little Phoebe touched the pendant "Wow, lots of powers."

"It makes you invincible. Nothing can hurt you. Make sure you'll never take it off, will you?"

"I want you live with me." she hugged him.

"I'm here."

"Daddy, your fever coming back." Little Phoebe worried.

"I'm fine."

Suddenly, a demon appeared and threw an energy ball to them, the pendant activated a shield covering both of them and made the energy ball bound back to engulf that demon. After he was vanquished, the shield disappeared.

"See, it worked!" Cole said.

"What about you once not having these powers? They go after you."

"I still have enough to protect myself." He assured, and quickly led their conversation to another way "Now my turn to ask how your day was."

Little Phoebe looked sullen "All of my friends' moms pick them at school. Just Sarah does it to me!"

"I'll pick you tomorrow."

"You're always busy." She complained.

"I will pick you tomorrow. I promise." Cole squeezed her hand.

"No. I want mommy." she broke his arms and stood up.

Cole stared at her, he knew she would never like to upset him, but little Phoebe seemed to be resolute this time. He sighed and said softly "Then you'll choose where we have dinner, then if you like any new toys, or books, or clothes, whatever you want, we'll…"

"I want mommy." His daughter stated.

Suddenly he felt almost passed out for several seconds and everything turned blurry in his eyes, he felt being tumbled down even though he was sitting at the moment. His vision cleared up after that.

"I told you many times. We're different." Cole continued their little argument "Mommy is a witch. And you and I are demons. We shouldn't put her in dilemma if we love her."

"What if she wants to live with us?" the girl looked at her father hopefully.

Cole couldn't answer such a question, but just looked deeply at her. His daughter was so much like the love of his life. He had seen lots of Phoebe's pictures in her young days, he had even met 8 year old Phoebe once, now their daughter – their love token – the only thing of her that he could have - was a copy of her, except those blue eyes which she inherited from himself.

"Promise me you'll never contact mommy!"

Little Phoebe rushed back to her room and banged the door. She climbed on her bed, then reached for her mother's picture on the nightstand.

"I know you've been following her around. You can do it, but don't start a talk, baby! It's good for all of us."

Her father's voice resounded from the outside. She seized the picture in her hands, sobbing…

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

In a dark cavern, a sorcerer was chanting in front of his altar. A bounty hunter shimmered in.

"We've failed again." He announced.

The sorcerer stood up turning around to look at him with his fierce eyes "All of you are worthless."

"We're going after an invincible demon. How can we win?" the bounty hunter challenged.

"It's 6 years ago. Now he's diseased and weak."

"With unlimited powers." The bounty hunter added.

"Perhaps we should wait for a little more." The sorcerer said thoughtfully "He's getting weaker day after day. It's only a matter of time, those powers will be mine." his eyes sparkled.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Saturday evening…

Cole guessed his daughter must be sleeping, he got dressed and shimmered away in his own room for an appointment. Little Phoebe also thought her father was sleeping, she shimmered to the Victorian Manor in San Francisco.

Phoebe was at her fiance's apartment at that time. They had just come back from a party. She thought it wasn't a good idea to have gone there, somehow Phoebe assumed she promised to see the little girl tonight, and she was breaking her words. Piper and Paige had convinced her that it was a promise in dream, so it wouldn't be fulfiled. Anyway Phoebe felt the girl was waiting for her. That thought had spoiled her enthusiasm at the party, and she knew she couldn't enjoy the rest of this night with Jack. When he got out of the bathroom, Phoebe put her coat on.

"I have to go home." She said.

"Demon?" Jack asked "Where's Paige?" thinking she had to be there to take Phoebe back.

"No. But I feel rather tired, I think you've known it."

"Oh, you can rest here, sweetie! It's going to be your home."

She had opened the door of his bedroom "I'm sorry. I need to go home."

"Phoebe!" he shouted "You always complain I don't pay much attention to you. Now I'm trying to spend time with you. And you go off!"

"No, Jack! you aren't caring for me. You're not with me when I need you. You just spend your time with me when you need me."

She walked out, a few seconds later he heard a slam and the air sank quiet. He understood he had displeased her by not taking time for her. Last weekend he had used a silly reason to not joining her family's picnic. There's something he didn't want to reveal to her. He was scared! He's scared of her family and all the magic things. They had had a great start, and built a lot of plans, then it turned horrible finding out the truth. However, Jack thought it's ok if there were only Phoebe and him. He didn't want to lose her.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe hurriedly got out of the taxi seeing little Phoebe sitting on the stairs. Nobody was home, she looked really bad.

"Phoebe!"

The girl ran out as soon as seeing her mommy come back.

"Phoebe!" Phoebe called running after her.

The girl stopped and looked up with her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you're really waiting for me here." Phoebe helped her wipe the tears.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"The man with you."

"Yes." Phoebe whispered "But had I known you're here…"

"Do you love him?" the little girl interrupted.

As a matter of fact, it's complicated, Phoebe couldn't say she loved Jack, but she couldn't say she didn't either. And it's too much to elaborate to a kid. She should make the answer simple. Everyone understood a man and a woman were together because they loved each other.

"Yes."

Little Phoebe had been waiting for her answer anxiously. Now her tears fell down, this only word hurt her so much, it's just like mommy was saying she didn't love daddy… it meant she wouldn't love her or want to live with them. The girl resumed running then swerved at a corner. Phoebe tried to catch her, but lost her trace when she met it. "As if she could fly…" she thought.


	3. Part 3

**Love token**

A/N: Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I was so busy for a while. Now I'm wondering if any of you still want to read this story…

Part 3

Fiona was examining a patient in her office, she could be considered a dedicated doctor at that point since it's pretty late in Saturday night. The fact was she's a demonic doctor, who had lived through centuries, and saved countless creatures of the Underworld. More than everybody else she understood thoroughly that sicks were never those creatures' problem. But they did get injuried frequently, that's why none of them didn't know her address. However, the patient she had tonight was an exceptional case. Her hand were raising above his bare chest, and a soft light emitted from them was covering it, this way she could diagnose him more exactly and completely than any human equipments. He was Cole Turner, an all famous celebrity. Fiona didn't care much about his legend, but his perfect body. He's now lying on the bed, totally naked, his hands on his stomach, and his eyes were closing calmly. He had neither sick nor injury, he's just a half demon without a soul. The lack of his soul was weakenning him.

Underworld citizens usually didn't need a soul, because no one had it. But Cole had one owing to half of who he was. Human race couldn't live without their souls. Fortunately, they weren't something could be stolen or dispossessed against their free will as long as the owners' still alive. Nevertheless, Cole had given up his soul to the Sorcerer six years ago in a deal to bring his daughter to life. He had become her regular patient since then.

"Where's your powers?" Fiona stopped in surprise.

"I've used most of them to create an amulet for my daughter."

"You're crazy. They're keeping your strength, and you did what? You stripped them off." She grumbled angrily.

"I'm not here to listen to you. Do whatever you can." Cole snapped.

"Are you challenging me?" She walked to her cabinet and pulled out varieties of herbs and roots "I've been trying to lengthen your life, and you're trying to make it worse."

Cole sat up watching her mix up the ingredients, then brew them.

"The Sorcerer is sending endless bounty hunters after me. I'm afraid I'll leave my daughter alone and vulnerable if one of them gets me."

Fiona glanced at him, but her look lingered on his body longer than she planned. So much tempting, she smiled lustfully with herself. His nakedness wasn't necessary for her examination, but she highly required it everytime he came there. She walked to him and touched his brawny chest.

"How long can I live?" Cole asked.

"Depends on how efficacious my potion is." Fiona kissed on his lips while her hand wandered down…

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Paige was scrying for the demons they were after, while Phoebe and Piper were cooking the potion. Phoebe hadn't had a good sleep last night, but things turned crazy this morning. They found out a group of demons were trying to kidnap young women for some demonic ritual. Leo said the Sorcerer of the Underworld would hold this ritual to intensify those demons' powers, and he would use the human victims as their sacrifices.

"I got them" Paige shouted.

"Ok, we're almost done here." Piper shouted back.

In the meantime, the door bell rang, Paige walked to answer it.

"Hi, Jack!" she greeted coldly.

"Is Phoebe home?"

"Oh yes, but we're going out."

"I just need a min with her." Jack pushed the door wider and walked in.

"Phoebe! Jack's here." Paige called and walked into the kitchen.

He didn't have to wait long, he flashed a smile seeing her, but there's no expression on her face, Phoebe hadn't thought of him all this morning.

"It's for you." He handed her the bunch of flowers he's holding.

"Thank you!" she received it and got a sniff of those red roses, then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jack said "I'm planning to stay with you today, and do whatever can make you believe I love and care for you very much."

"We're having business now. I'll talk to you later." Phoebe answered.

"I can wait here. You won't be gone all day, will you?"

"You should go home. I'll call." She objected.

"Phoebe! Let's go!" Piper called from the kitchen.

"Phoebe! Aren't I trying to concern about you, and you're pushing me out?" Jack got pissed off.

"I do have a lot to talk to you. I said I'd call you later. Did you hear me out?" Phoebe put the flowers down and strode up to her sisters in a hurry.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Three of them re-appeared in a cavern where two women were being tied and the demons were preparing their ritual. They didn't wasted a second to attack and vanquish those demons with their potion. Indeed they're just the low level ones. Three sisters untied their innocents and was about to get out when another demon shimmered in their way. He threw an energy ball at them, the Charmed Ones pulled their innocents aside, he immediately released another one.

"Energy ball." Paige called for it, then sent it back to the demon. He held his hand out taking it and threw it to them again.

Piper freezed it, Phoebe jumped off to kick him at the same time. Paige also joined her. Piper tried to blow the demon up but it didn't work. Paige soon was kicked out becoming unconscious. The demon intended to pull the two women back, Piper got in front of them, she was knocked off, her leg broken making her fall down. Phoebe levitated to hit him right in his chest, he collasped. Before Phoebe could relieve, an energy ball appeared in his palm. She hoped she would be lucky enough to successfully dodge it considering she's wearing out at that time.

All of a sudden, little Phoebe shimmered in front of her, a shield lit up from her pendant covering both of them. The energy ball struck it uselessly and changed its direction back to the demon. He had no hesitance reaching out to get it, planning to attack Piper and the women. To his surprise, the energy ball flamed out as soon as it touched his hand, the fire spread quickly embracing him. The demon screamed in pain and was vanquished.

Phoebe and Piper gasped. They couldn't believe there's such a powerful demon child. Phoebe felt worse realizing the lovely girl who's following her and seemed very fond of her was a demon. Little Phoebe just looked at her sadly and shimmered out without a word.

"Leo!" Piper called loud.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"She's out. Don't worry, Jack! She'll call you back." Paige hung up the phone and joined her family in the sun room.

Leo was playing with his sons, Piper was searching the book of shadows, and Phoebe just sat there doing nothing. She just sat thinking about little Phoebe, somehow her big blue eyes kept haunting her over and over.

"When will you call Jack, Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"He can wait."

"Well, I think he has enough. You two having trouble?"

"Sort of. But that's not what I'm thinking to." Phoebe replied.

"Great. That almighty little demoness isn't here." Piper closed the book angrily.

"I guess she wasn't born yet when our ancestors wrote it." Paige smirked.

"Do you think this shield will protect her from us too?" Piper wondered.

"Probably." Paige said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"I know nothing either. Anyway I don't think she's a threat. Relax, honey!" he answered.

"No? She's contacting Phoebe." His wife argued.

"I think we may have a relation." Phoebe uttered.

"What?"

"You mean you and that girl?" Paige asked warily.

"Yes."

"How? We have no demon in our family." Piper protested.

"I feel her honesty, I feel her motivation to come to me, it's pure love. She loves me." Phoebe explained.

"But it makes no sense, Phoebe!" Leo said.

"I know. When I see kids, I wish I had one. But when I see her, I wish she were my daughter." Phoebe whispered.


	4. Part 4

**Love token**

A/N: Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I love them!

I know my English is very bad. Therefore, my story has a lot of grammar mistakes. There're also some mistakes in Little Phoebe's words which I wrote on purpose. In fact, I don't know how good a 6 year old one can be in constructing her sentences.

It's also because of this reason, I made some misunderstanding in Part 3. Actually, I meant every demon knows where Fiona is :) :) :)

Part 4

"The Charmed Ones poked their noses in. Our sacrifices have gone." The bounty hunter said as soon as his materialization was finished.

The sorcerer glowered his eyes angrily "Didn't I ask you to watch them carefully?"

He had been preparing for intensifying the powers of the group of bounty hunters which the one in front of him was a member. They were medium in hierarchy. It didn't mean they would become very powerful after that, but their powers would grow stronger.

"If we're capable of fighting those witches, we wouldn't need this ritual." The bounty hunter snapped. "Our head was vanquished."

The sorcerer stared at him skeptically. Their head was an upper level demon, which required a potion consisted of his flesh to be vanquished. However, he had never encountered the Charmed Ones before. There's no way his vanquishing potion was available for them.

The bounty hunter knew what the sorcerer's thinking about, so he explained quickly:

"Belthazor's daughter helped them."

"How?" his mouth dropped down.

"A shield activated from her pendant. It protected them, and caused the energy ball to bound back."

The sorcerer meditated for a while, then grumbled "You're cunning, Belthazor! But it won't work as you wish." He turned to the bounty hunter "You can go finish your job. Belthazor's powerless now."

His original plan was to kill Cole so that all of his powers would return to the Wasteland where his soul would never come again. Then he would change Cole's soul into his own one by an incantation. The soul existed through life to life, it could forget its previous lives, and adapt to its new one. He believed his magic was strong enough to force Cole's soul to mix with his essance and serve him. He would get his own vanquish in the next step, and the entrance to the land of all demonic powers was widely open to him. Now things had changed. If he got the pendant, he wouldn't have to take the risk of getting vanquished. The sorcerer tried to suppress his excitement thinking about this prospect.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe couldn't work at all. She managed to focus on an uncomplete advice, but her mind was totally empty, except the thoughts for little Phoebe. She didn't think about the girl being a demon, but remember her hiding behind a tree looking at her, or waiting for her desperately in front of the Manor. It's obvious that little Phoebe loved her and wanted to be with her, Phoebe loved the girl as well. Suddenly she recalled the old dreams which she was singing a lullaby to a baby, or playing with her. Maybe that's little Phoebe. It's easy to find her had Phoebe's hair and eyes. They even had the same name. "We must have a relation." she thought. And if little Phoebe was a daughter of a demon, Phoebe realized some familiar features on the girl's face. Her sisters would call her crazy if they knew what's she thinking… Was it possible that a girl had both of her and 'his' features anyway?

Cole. He had decorated their bedroom with balloons and flowers on the day he found out her being pregnant. He had kissed on her tummy happily, he had been so much happy. Cole. They had had the time expecting their child together. Now Phoebe didn't get the hard feeling thinking of him, he wasn't a threat anymore, he wouldn't be able to ruin her family or harm any people in his insaneness. If she gave a minute to think of him, she wouldn't think about the period of his last months. Time could heal all wounds, Phoebe wasn't saying she had forgiven him, but she would admit the truth that they had shared their best time together. Also the worst time?...

"My life is with you and our baby. We'll be strong together. After all, we're family." Everything after that had turned terrible, she had lost all in her hand, and been trying hard to find them again. It's coming to light that Jack was not the right. Phoebe unconsciously rubbed her tummy assuming happiness was still far away. A premonition hit her of all a sudden.

_A young woman picked little Phoebe at her school. They drove to a parking lot where she asked little Phoebe about her pendant.The girl took it off and gave it to the woman with no doubt. She got it, and grabbed little Phoebe at her head, smoke fumed from her hand. The girl's face distorted in pain, and was killed. The woman morphed into an evil looking man._

Phoebe gasped. She didn't have much time, while Paige would never agree to orb her there. She knew her sisters wasn't coming in a mission of saving a demon.

"I won't fail." Phoebe whispered. All she had to do was warn little Phoebe in time, then they would be safe. She created a spell hurriedly.

"Spirits of heavens

Crossing through time and space

Knowing my deep worry

Take me to the place I should be"

She disappeared…

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Cole was going to leave his office when a bounty hunter appeared in front of his desk, throwing an energy ball at him. Cole dodged, then replied him with his own energy ball which was evidently stronger. The demon got vanquished, however, another bounty hunter took the opportunity to get in, and hit Cole in the meantime. Those demons' attacks weren't so hard, but it's enough to send Cole against the shelf this time. The demon conjured the strongest energy ball he could to finish his target, but Cole shimmered out a few seconds before it caught him, and reformed behind him, cleverly breaking his neck. After the demon's corpse faded away, Cole fell on the floor, holding his chest. He wasn't invincible anymore, the wound was unbearably burning. Nevertheless, he managed to pull the cell phone in his pocket out, and called his daughter.

"Where are you?" the little girl asked in her sulk and childish voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I've lots of works to do. I can't leave right now." Cole pressed his hand on his wound trying to repress the pain "Sarah'll pick you and make the dinner. I'll be home late."

There's no answer from her.

"Phoebe?... Ok, I'm calling Sarah. Just wait there…"

"I hate you." Little girl shouted.

"…and keep your pend…" Cole heard her hang up the phone. He hoped her to understand what he's talking about. He still had to make another phone call before going to see Fiona.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"Yes. See you at home. I'm going now." Sarah shut her phone off. She gathered her handbag and keys, and was about to leave when the sorcerer blinked in. Her face turned white in panic.

"Who… who are you?"

"I promise it won't be long." He muttered reaching his hand out to grab her head.

15 seconds later, Sarah collasped lifelessly.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Fake Sarah stopped at the school, pressing her horn to get little Phoebe's attention. The girl stood up walking towards her car slowly. Phoebe appeared behind the gate where was quiet at that time. She recognized little Phoebe was going to get in the car.

"Phoebe!" she called loud, rushing out.

"Phoebe, c'mon!" Sarah opened her car door.

But the little girl wanted to wait for her mommy, she was so surprise and happy. Phoebe quickly held her, and told "Go with me!" while glaring at fake Sarah furiously.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Tell her you're going with me!" Phoebe said.

"No. Your father's waiting for you at home."

"I'll take you home." Phoebe looked at the girl fondly "Didn't you want to see me? I'm here with you now, baby!"

The little girl seemed to accept her suggestion. She always wished to have time with her mommy.

"Your father asked me to pick you up. Be a good girl, Phoebe!" Sarah got out and snatched her hand roughly.

Little Phoebe reacted as if a premonition hit her. Phoebe pulled Sarah out "Stay away!"

"You're not Sarah." The girl uttered, stepping backwards.

Fake Sarah rushed on to take little Phoebe, but Phoebe blocked her way, and pushed her out "I said stay away."

Then she and her daughter ran off together.


	5. Part 5

**Love token**

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! Phoebe and Cole will meet each other soon, she knows he's alive now:) :) :)

Part 5

Phoebe and little Phoebe appeared in her room at the Manor. Her hand still kept the little girl's one tightly, she looked around, and sighed of relief realizing where they were. "We're safe now." She whispered, then knelt down to take both of the little hands in her.

"Thank you." The girl muttered. She was more than happy that her mother had come in time even though she had no idea of their real relation. Little Phoebe wished to snuggle up to her as a child to her own mother, and called her by the sacred word which she called every night while looking at her picture. All those wishes were awkwardly hold back when Phoebe smiled with her and squeezing her hands.

"Why'd you know that wasn't Sarah?"

"I had a premonition." Little Phoebe answered.

"Premonition?" was it a wiccan power? Phoebe even thought it's a power in her line only.

"My mom's a witch." The girl confessed.

"Oh." Phoebe considered it the reason why little Phoebe had sentiment and emotion "Where's she? Is she alive?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you know where she is? Do you miss her?" it seemed a ray of hope was flashing up, Phoebe wouldn't let her be brought up by evil, she would help her mother to raise her, and vanquish her demonic father if they had to. Demon and witch. Was there another case out there? What if that demon was like Cole? No, it's impossible, they should be like Benjamin and Elizabeth, and she would prevent little Phoebe from becoming a heartless demon as Cole had been.

The little girl just nodded again.

"Do you want to live with her?"

"I'm going home." Little Phoebe stepped back, her head bowed down.

"No. Maybe it's not safe there." Phoebe protested "And you don't have to if you don't want…"

"My dad's waiting for me." The little girl was about to shimmer away.

Within a moment Phoebe couldn't say she feared her father or loved him, but it's somehow dangerous for the girl to come back there. Plus, the devil wanted to steal her pendant may be waiting for her in her father's form. So Phoebe grabbed her little hand and disappeared along with her.

Little Phoebe pulled her hand off, but it's too late, both of them was already in her room. Before she could say a word, Phoebe discovered her own picture on the nightstand, but the better surprise was the picture nearby which little Phoebe had taken with her father.

"You're my daughter!"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Cole shimmered in a living room, managing to stand on his feet. "Fiona!"

In the bedroom, Fiona was making out with one of her patients. The demon wasn't really good looking, but he's more than eager to pay for her treatment.

"Fiona!"

She paused, then hastily adjusted her clothes walking out after figuring who's calling. Her eyes were wide seeing how bad Cole's injury was. The demon grabbed her arm back:

"Ignore it!"

But she pulled out and walked towards Cole. The demon now took a good look at the new comer.

"Belthazor." He grumbled, and rose his hand up, being ready for an attack.

Fiona turned around snatching a potion on the shelf, then vanquished him with it. She's going to have Cole's payment tonight, there's no need to keep his life.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Little Phoebe's eyes dewed with tears, she had never imagined there would be a day her mother finding out the truth. However, she'd dreamed of this moment many times, that her mother would hold her into her embrace, and tell her she loved her so much. But her mother was just staring at her in sursprise, and puzzle, wasn't sure what to do. Tears began streaking on her cheeks. Phoebe couldn't repress her own feeling anymore, she pulled the girl in her arms letting her weep out, and rubbing her hair gently.

The fact that she didn't totally believe little Phoebe was her daughter. She had been pregnant once, as far as she knew, that's The Source's seed, The Seer had got it, and being vanquished with it anyway. Perhaps Cole had this daughter with another woman, but his love for Phoebe remained unchanged, so he had made up the story to name her Phoebe, and tell her Phoebe's her mother. It could possibly simply be one of his tricks to win her back! If so, Phoebe would admit this was the best one he had ever done. She loved the little girl as nobody could be compared with.

"I'll shimmer you home. Dad doesn't want you here."

Phoebe gently pulled her off, searching her expression as if she could find the explanation on her face. Before she felt curious why Cole didn't want her to know, she felt hurt.

"Why?"

"We're different."

"What'd he talk about me?" Phoebe frowned, she found her heart beating faster, being worried how Cole had raised little Phoebe.

"You're a witch." The girl said softly "You fight demons, and help people."

"How different are we?" Phoebe was a little relieved that Cole had told 'witches help people'.

"Dad and I are demons." The girl replied sadly.

"What should you do?" Phoebe had to choose proper words since she didn't know how much the girl was used to magic and supernatural things. She also had to be careful not to mention some concept that might hurt her inner feeling. She'd had no hesitance shouting at Cole that he's evil, but she could never treat little Phoebe like that, the girl was an angel in her eyes.

"I shouldn't expose myself to humans and witches, and keep distance from demons."

"Keep distance from demons?"

"They're very bad. They go after dad."

"Yeah. Don't ever get involved with them." Phoebe agreed. She didn't know what's really going on, but it's hard to believe something could endanger Cole. Wait. How come she's worrying for him? She even didn't understand what's going on to herself.

"We should go." Little Phoebe squeezed her mother's hands shimmering both of them away.

"No!" Phoebe protested, she wasn't ready to leave, because she still had many questions to ask, or she wanted to see someone… But a premonition engufted her.

Cole was on the Wasteland walking towards a flickering light, it's a ball of light, twinkled differently in comparison with demonic powers. It's a soul. He trembly lifted it and kept it in his palms. His lips quivered "Baby!"

Phoebe gasped. That's how Cole had found little Phoebe. Their child had ended up there as her father. Yes, their child! If it's The Source's, it wouldn't have a soul. It has a soul, because it's his, and her as well.

"Where's that? What's dad doing?" little Phoebe asked, she also saw the vision.

"Nothing. It's in the past." Phoebe lied. Her daughter had no idea about the Wasteland, maybe Cole didn't tell her that she had been dead once while still being in her mother's tummy, or something terrible like that. If Phoebe wanted to make the story clear, she should talk to Cole, but she wasn't ready thinking about that right now.

"Good bye!"

"Phoebe!" Phoebe held her back "Would you come to see me again?"

The girl's face lit up "I will."

"Would you like to call me… mom…?" her voice was lost in mid sentence.

"Mommy!" little Phoebe called haltingly.

Phoebe stretched her arms out for her, she felt the empty in her heart was filled, and love freshening up her mind.

"I'll try my best to be a good mother. I love you, baby!"


	6. Part 6

**Love token**

A/N: I'm very happy to receive your reviews! Thank you very much! Please keep reading, and reviewing:) :) :)

Part 6

…"_You've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."_

…" _I-I don't think now's the time."_

"_Actually, I think now's the perfect time. This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you."_

…"_My love for you hasn't changed. It kept me alive in the wasteland, it led me back to you… I know you still love me, on some level deep inside… In time you will see we're meant to be together."_

Phoebe woke up on her bed. This morning was so peaceful, perhaps some sweet memories had brought her the good feeling, she blinked her eyes, smiling with herself, remembering what Cole had said…

It'd been 2 weeks since she knew she had a daughter. Little Phoebe took any opportunities she had to see her, but there wasn't so many recently. After Sarah passing away, Cole didn't find a new nanny yet, he got home sooner, or took little Phoebe out with him whenever he could. The cell phone became useful, her daughter called her every night while Cole thought she had gone to bed. The girl spoke of everything, her classmates, her grades, her school, her favorite cartoons, especially her father. She talked endlessly about Cole, how they had won lots of games in a fair, how they had chosen new toys and clothes together, the times he had treated her big meals as rewards for her good grades, the times they had watched cartoons together, how he had managed to cook dinner as her wish, how he had played with her and her puppets…

Phoebe bursted into laughing from time to time, imagining how Cole had done those things. He was so good as a father. Little Phoebe had shown a new look of him. An insane and evil Cole faded away into her stories, and gradually revealing a caring, gentle, and loved father who Phoebe considered perfect for her children. That's why love memories of those old days had come back to her dream. Her daughter said there's no women in his life now, and Phoebe started having some crazy thought that they would be an ideal family if she got back to him…

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Late in the afternoon, Phoebe came home seeing her sisters, Piper and Paige, were sitting on the couch, watching tivi.

"Are you having someone new, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"No. Of course not, what made you think that?"

"Jack hasn't seen you 2 weeks. He's pissing off" Paige informed.

"I'll call him tomorrow." Phoebe said.

"Today is Sunday." Piper suggested "You really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, but I have something to do now."

"Let me guess!" Paige interfered "You're waiting for your secret lover's phone."

Phoebe shook her head, walking upstairs. Her sisters thought she's hiding a new boyfriend, who called her every night. They often found her talking to someone merrily on the phone, and going out alone at weekends. Phoebe said that wasn't a man, she's indeed honest, that's her daughter. Cole allowed little Phoebe to go for a look at her mother, after she had promised she wouldn't talk to her. Phoebe smiled, wondering how it could be if he found they had just had great time together in the park.

Though they'd just met, her daughter might be going to call her, so she intended to deal with her problem with Jack tomorrow. They really needed a talk, but nothing was more important than being with her daughter, she's concentrating all her concern on little Phoebe only, and a little neglecting everything else.

She opened her room's door, and got quite surprised seeing the girl there sobbing.

"Baby! What's wrong?" she hastily shut the door and ran to sat next to her.

Little Phoebe shook her head, not saying anything, but lifting her hand to wide the tears. Phoebe found a tissue to dry her eyes. The girl snuggled to her.

Phoebe whispered "Tell me what happened."

The girl used her small hands clasping her. As mother instinct, Phoebe checked her daughter over, there's no wound. She just wanted to make sure.

"Where's daddy?" A worry rose in her heart.

"He's staying with a woman in his bedroom." Little Phoebe murmured.

Now Phoebe felt her heart frozen. She could guess what he's doing at the time, and she wouldn't think her heart got hurt, but it's just frozen, it's producing no feeling at all, she wanted to think it had no feeling at least. It's so silly to have thought something could endanger him, Phoebe reminded herself, stroking her daughter's hair.

"He said he only loves me. He lied me." The girl sobbed.

"What'd you see?"

"I only heard the woman grunting."

"They might be discussing something."

"If she isn't his girlfriend, why didn't they stay in the living room?" the girl argued.

"Shhh…" Phoebe tried to defend for Cole "That wasn't as you think. Maybe she's his colleague, and they're working on a case. You see, your daddy always works in his bedroom, they might think it's convenient to work and research the documents he keeps there."

Phoebe's glad that she had come back to visit the house once, and been persuaded that Cole had no girlfriend by the way he arranged his bedroom. So she felt being betrayed now, even though she had tried to deny it. Ironically, she's defending for him, for such a situation. But she couldn't defame Cole to little Phoebe. Nevertheless, Cole always kindly spoke of her to their daughter. Now the girl was a strong and permanent connection between them, she could leave him or end their affair, but she could never change the fact that he's the father of her daughter. Therefore, she wasn't going to worsen little Phoebe's life, understanding thoroughly how hard to be a child without motherly and fatherly love.

"I want you love each other." The girl said.

Phoebe sighed, what a typical divorced couple…

"You'll know better when you're grown up."

"You also love that man. You aren't going to go back to dad. Neither is he."

"It's complicated."

"He's already told the same." Little Phoebe pointed out.

Yeah, that's Cole's words. Phoebe didn't know how to comfort her daughter, while she herself needed to be comforted too. Cole had really moved on this time, he wanted nothing to do with her, and he's having a girlfriend. Why hadn't she understood it before? Why did he allow little Phoebe to go follow her now and then? Because he wanted some privacy, because he'd be staying with his new girlfriend at the same time. Yet, his declaration of their love still resounded from her dream last night… Wait. Was it her business now? And why on earth did she have to care for what he's doing? Phoebe decided to seal up her heart.

"I'm going to say good bye to my boyfriend. I'm sorry I lied you the other day. We don't match each other."

"Really?"

"Yes." Phoebe confirmed "You can trust me, baby!"

The girl looked a bit better, her cell phone rang, she shutted it off.

"Him." She explained.

Phoebe nodded, it seemed her daughter was still angry at Cole, she didn't use the word 'daddy'.

"Get home, baby!" Phoebe advised "Trust me, you're the most important person in my and your daddy's hearts. No one can ever replace your status."

The girl nodded and disappeared. Phoebe just stared at her spot in silence. Cole must have been done with his woman, and wanted to see little Phoebe now. Being ready to turn back into a good father now, Phoebe thought sarcastically. How come this kept bothering her mind over and over? Was she getting jealous?

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Monday morning…

Phoebe couldn't call to Jack's cell phone. At first she thought there's no hurry, she would try again later. But it seemed she'd never reach him by his cell phone. Finally, she called to his office.

"Miss Halliwell, haven't you known he's been rushed to hospital? He got a serious car accident this morning." The secretary said.

Phoebe was dumbfounded.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Cole drove his car into a parking lot and slowly parked it at an empty place. He breathed out heavily, thinking about what he's going to do. He had asked for it, but it didn't mean he wanted it to happen. It's going to be the worst thing ever came to his life, but he knew it couldn't be postponed any longer.

Cole got out and walked towards the elevator. He wanted to turn around and get back to his car, but forced himself to keep going. Finally, he arrived the office, everyone was all there.

"Oh, Mr. Turner. We've been waiting for you." Peter, the owner of this office greeted him.

Cole just nodded, glancing at the couple sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Mr. Turner!" the husband said.

"Morning!" Cole answered in a tiny voice, and joined them.

"I think we've known each other now." Peter started "This's Mr. Cole Turner, who's looking for adoptive parents for his daughter, Phoebe Turner. And these're Mr. and Mrs. David Lake, who want to adopt the girl."


	7. Part 7

**Love token**

A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! I have an update now:) :) :) Yeah, Cole needs a good family to foster his daughter, as you know, he's dying. But Phoebe certainly won't let it happen.

Part 7

Peter paused a few seconds and continued.

"I've got some families applied to adopt Phoebe, and Mr. Turner has chosen you for this meeting."

"You must've read our file then." Mr. Lake said "I'm a cardiologist, I make good money, and can support my family including Phoebe very well. My wife doesn't work, she takes all her time to look after the family, and we believe my only son, Thomas, will be a good brother and friend to Phoebe."

"I appreciate it." Cole nodded "That's one of the reasons I decided to meet you."

"Well, we have a large house with garden. Phoebe'll have her own room, and we'll provide her a good life and support her in her study as much as she wishes." Mrs. Lake said.

"No, I don't mean that." Cole shook his head "I've made my testament leaving my daughter the whole of my money. It should be enough for all of her needs. All I want is she'll have a happy and decent family."

"We'll be her family. We promise no discrimination between Thomas and Phoebe, if we adopt her." Mr. Lake assured.

"I myself want to see that. I'd like to invite you to my house, and visit yours so that we'll get to know to each other, and see if you and Phoebe get along well." Cole suggested.

"Sounds good." Mr. and Mrs. Lake agreed.

"Could I ask you a personal question?" Cole asked.

"Yes. Please!" Mr. Lake smiled.

"Do you believe in love?"

The couple knitted their brows a little, being perplexed.

"I just want my daughter to be grown up believing in the magic of love based on how you built your happy family, and correspondingly she'll open her heart for love." Cole explained.

"Oh," Mr. Lake grabbed his wife's hand "No worries. We love each other very much, and we believe that's why people attach to each other."

"We're sorry you can't raise Phoebe yourself. But you may rest assured we'll do it very well." Mrs. Lake added, sincerely feeling sympathy for Cole.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe held a bunch of flowers in her hand walking to Jack's room in the hospital. He had been there almost a week, still lying unconsciously on his bed. The doctor said he might be a coma for the rest of his life, Phoebe thought it might partly be her fault. Had she talked to him, he wouldn't have been so fretful and careless that morning. She paused to look at her motionless fiance before opening the door. The room was so quiet, Jack would start his player to liven the place with some music if he could. Phoebe put her flowers in a vase and sat down near his bed.

She had accepted his proposal last year, in the age of 33. She'd loved him, and satisfied with her decision. Little Phoebe showing up reminded her that people didn't love in the same way in the other times. She'd been willing to leave everything, and take any risks once for love. Then love was never so much intense after that… because she had got older, and her heart wasn't wholly intact as in the past…

Phoebe even didn't know if she would love Cole in the same way, if she would love him again… She didn't plan to do this though, she even didn't plan to see him. But he had come back to her mind when her engagement with Jack appearing conflicts. Their old flame and their old memories showed her Jack definitely wasn't her right man, something she had subconsciously known.

Love was a feeling, and feeling needed no plan to come, Cole coming back cheered her heart up, and saddened it at the same time…

"I'm here, Jack!" Phoebe said softly "We both know we've to talk. Wake up! I'm sure you've a lot to talk to me."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Friday night,

Cole and his daughter walked in a restaurant together. When she heard him tell the waiter they needed a table for two, she was surprised, and happy. The Lakes had always been with them this week, little Phoebe had no idea since when her father became close friend to that family, they spent the evenings together everyday, and it seemed she was usually the main character of their conversations, they asked her a lot, talked to her a lot, as if they're trying to win her heart. However, their son, Thomas, wasn't very fond of her, he wore a disdainful look all the time.

"Where are they?" little Phoebe asked after the waitress had got their orders and walked away.

Cole was confused a few moments, then smiled "Oh, you're used to them. It's animated having them around."

Little Phoebe didn't respond to his comment, they had occupied the time she's supposed to be talking to her mother on the phone. She felt missing her mother badly, she had told Phoebe about the Lakes by some messages they'd exchanged to each other during the week.

"How do you think bout them?" Cole asked.

"They're ok." She asnwered.

"Ok? Can you use a different word?"

"Good."

"Good!" Cole smiled. He's glad she liked them. They seemed to be a suitable family, his daughter wasn't going to be desolate after his death.

After dinner, Cole bought some new toys for little Phoebe before they went home.

"Do you want to show your new toys to Tom? You two can play together this weekend." He said, closing the door.

"They'll be here tomorrow?"

"No. They've invited you to visit them at their house. Would you like to come around?"

"NO!" little Phoebe dropped all the toys and ran to her room, then shutted the door behind her. She's thinking of going to see her mother tomorrow, and didn't want anything to put it off.

Cole followed his daughter, trying to persuade her.

"I bet you'll like their house, they have a large garden, and a really biiig swimming pool."

"NOOO!"

"C'mon, sweetie! Don't decline their kindness!" Cole induced.

"I don't like it." Little Phoebe became sulky.

"Ok, do me this favour!"

"Then you've to return me one." She bargained.

"What's it?" He asked warily.

"I want two free nights."

Cole observed her face, knowing she's highly hoping he would agree.

"Have your mother known you following her?" he suddenly asked.

"No." Little Phoebe answered in a tiny voice.

"I'll check it." Cole said firmly "Now we should pack up for you."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe was so disappointed knowing her daughter couldn't see her this weekend, because Cole wanted her to stay with the Lakes. Phoebe guessed he needed time and space with his new girlfriend again, and she got more disappointed.

"Baby. Call your dad every hour to tell him what you doing. I think he would be glad." Phoebe sent her daughter the message.

"Enjoy your time, Cole!" she muttered to herself.

"I'm not giving up on us, Phoebe!" the breeze whistled.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Everything was fine to little Phoebe. Mrs. Lake cooked lots of her favorite dishes, and Mr. Lake showed her they had prepared a beautiful room for her in their house. She didn't forget to call her father occasionally, and let her mother know he didn't get mad at all. Until the evening. The couple leave the kids playing alone.

"I want the clock in your room." Thomas said.

"Go get it." Little Phoebe replied indifferently.

"And the phone, the picture, and the pillow." He added.

"What's the matter? All are yours." She shrugged.

"You'll tell my parents that. Then you can get my old ones." Thomas ordered.

"You tell them yourself. I'm leaving tomorrow." Little Phoebe snapped.

"But you'll be back. You should learn to listen to me. Coz I'm their own child."

"You're mad."

"My parents have adopted you!" Thomas raised his voice "You live in my house, you must obey me."

"Stop nonsense!" little Phoebe retorted.

"Your father's given you to my parents. What a poor girl! You didn't know anything." the 9 year old boy looked at her scornfully.

Little Phoebe ran out with her tears falling down.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"Mommy!"

Phoebe turned around and got astonished seeing her teary daughter.

"What's up, baby?"

"My dad's given me to them! He wants to abandon me!" the girl cried bitterly.

Phoebe found lucky that none of her sisters were home at the moment.

"Who told you that?" she asked in a quiver voice. It's so hard to believe Cole could give up his daughter.

"Tom, their own son." The girl whined.

Phoebe startled, a kid wouldn't lie such a thing. And as far as she knew, Cole didn't like making friends, he's used to be solitary, it must have a reason he came in contact with the Lakes. His wanting to give little Phoebe to them might explain why he asked her to see them everyday. However, what could be able to udge him to do that? Anybody? Any force? Perhaps his new girlfriend? No, Cole wouldn't. So what? She knew she couldn't find the answer herself. Her daughter subsided her cry eventually.

"Baby, you want to live with me?"

"Yes." Little Phoebe tightened her arms.

"We go see your dad now."

A/N: Review me to inspire me, please! It's so difficult to write what Cole and Phoebe will talk to each other.


	8. Part 8

**Love token**

A/N: Thank you very much for supporting and inspiring me! You're great! All of your inspirations suggested me to let Cole and Phoebe get mad/furious :) :) :) Yeah, they do… So review, please!

Part 8

Cole was sitting on an armchair in Fiona's consulting room, being full dressed, waiting for her brewing the potion. He looked totally haggard. Fiona recognized his physique wasn't as hot as before, he was always out of energy coming back here at Saturday nights. Her potion was supposed to keep him well for a week, it seemed to lose effectivity sooner now. She shook her head, feeling sorry that she's going to lose him, the best lover she'd ever had. She would surely be missing him while having sex with other mediocre demons. Nonetheless, Cole's here tonight. After imbibing her potion, he would be all hers when his virility was provisionally recovered.

"I double your dose now." Fiona said "Can do nothing else for you. Your time's coming."

Cole didn't open his eyes, he had already known it, his only wish was having enough time to select the best family for his daughter. The Lakes seemed good, he hoped little Phoebe would be in harmony with them. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"You bring it to here?" Fiona frowned.

"My daughter isn't home. I knew she'd call me." However, Cole realized it wasn't her "Hello!"

"Mr. Turner, Phoebe's gone!" Mr. Lake said worrily.

"What?"

"She's playing with Tom. My son said she ran outside, and never came back. We've searched around, but couldn't find her anywhere."

"My daughter has disappeared?"

"About fifteen minutes. Please check if she's coming home, we're going out to look for her from our house."

"I'll do the same here." Cole hang up, and rising to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"Go looking for my daughter."

"Are you crazy? You'll disintergrate 1 hour later without my potion."

"I'll come back." Cole answered hastily, then shimmered away.

He understood the Lakes couldn't help, because little Phoebe would have shimmered home if she wanted to. So the first place he came was his own house, but his daughter wasn't there. He tried to phoned her, it didn't work either. If magic was involved, they had never been exposed to the witches in town, even if they found little Phoebe by accident, the pendant should protect her, and she could easily shimmer out of their way. Evils wanted her as well. What if it shifted into his form to lure her? Cole felt regret he hadn't told her that. He used the rest of his energy shimmering to the Underworld searching every nook and cranny.

All of his efforts were in vain. Desperately, he shimmered back to his house.

"Phoebe!" he called.

Nobody answered to him. He had no energy left, his legs was going to betray him, he dragged to his bedroom, and rummaged the cabinet to get the last vial of daily restorative potion there, it should give him enough strength to shimmer to Fiona's place. He wouldn't die not knowing what had happened to his daughter.

After drinking the potion, Cole collapsed on his chair, revolving it along with the desk, closing his eyes exhaustedly.

Phoebe and her daughter materialized in the living room, she found the girl standing still on her spot, refusing to move forward. She pushed her gently, but little Phoebe remained unmoved, it seemed she didn't want to see her father right now. Phoebe sighed, she herself had been hurt so much when she'd been missing her own father knowing he had left her. Cole was even worse, not only was he getting rid of his responsibility, but he's also giving his daughter to another family. She felt ashamed to have thought about reconciling to him. There's no family needed her to be complete. Cole didn't deserve it, oh, who said he needed it anyway, Phoebe derided herself. But she deserved a good husband, and her daughter deserved a good father. Her heart was yearning for a complete family. She tried hard holding her tears back, composing her countenance, and walked up.

Suddenly Phoebe remembered what had happened the other night in his bedroom through her daughter's words, she stiffened thinking he could be staying with that woman tonight, all of her good thoughts to him now disappeared. As a psychologist, Phoebe knew some people might love their mates more than their own lives, but other family relationships were nothing to them.

The door was part open, but no sound was heard. Cole, appeared to her eyes, was half sitting half lying on his chair, appeared to her mind, was alive, appeared to her heart, was alone. She shoved the door wide letting him know her coming.

Cole heard a squeak, his expression lit up with hope. It's better be little Phoebe, or he would have some news of her at least. If the newcomer wanted to kill him, he had no luck to escape. But he knew it didn't, because the killer would have already attacked. He opened his eyes looking out.

His health shouldn't be too bad to give him this hallucination. The woman he didn't allow himself to dream of was here. The love of his life or his worst enemy was standing in front of him. Cole stood up walking around the desk.

"Phoebe!" he called in a weak, but happy voice, sounding like he had just retrieved something invaluable.

Phoebe startled, such a melodious voice she had fallen for, especially when he had been speaking of how much he had loved her. It overflowed with emotion right now. He actually was not calling her though. His hand held out waiting for his daughter, she turned around seeing the girl slowly walk towards her and clasp her arm. Phoebe felt proud.

Cole dropped his hand, moving his eyes up, they looked straight at each other finally.

"Let her go,… please!" he said, wasn't sure if Phoebe had come alone or her sisters were somewhere nearby "My daughter is innocent."

"You no longer have rights on her." she snapped.

"I've got out of your life. You should do the same to us now." Cole kept his voice low.

"She's mine as well!"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"She's also my daughter." she said firmly "I'm not going to let you do that to her. She'll move in with me."

"No, you can't be serious." Cole rejected "Leave us alone."

"Not when you're giving her up." Phoebe felt her daughter squeezing her hand.

Cole awkwardly looked down hiding his eyes filling with shame and guilt. It seemed he's going to fall down, he leaned back on the desk.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" he stuttered. The girl didn't look at him.

"Me too. My daughter shouldn't have a father that willing to give her to some strangers." Phoebe said.

Cole grasped the edge of the desk supporting himself, one hour to his limitation was passing through, he must come back to Fiona right away. Yet, his exhaustion didn't spare him the feeling of hurt from her word. 6 years and something never changed. He's always so bad in her judgement.

"Half human is never a human. No surprise you're that irresponsible." She added coldly.

Cole glared at her in pain. He might have been used to her insulting his demonic half, she now hated the whole of him. His demon part was evil, his human part was irresponsible. "That's good, Phoebe, you know very well how to torture me!" he thought.

"We'll talk later." He ended their meeting.

"Not necessary. We're leaving."

Phoebe actually didn't mean to insult him. Oh yes, she did. She'd had a longer time thinking of him as a great father, all of a sudden she heard he's going to push their daughter away. She wasn't quite sure it's true, it's just what her daughter had heard from another kid after all. However, she and her daughter were being pulled apart, the chances to see little Phoebe was getting rare this week, it devastated her. She needed time with her daughter, and didn't want Cole to make all the decisions on their daughter by himself. She had expected him to oppose her, that her word was nonsense, and he wasn't giving up little Phoebe.

But he admited it.

Her insults not only hurt him, they hurt herself as well. The only man she had loved with all her love, her heart, and everything she had, turned out to be a humble one. Phoebe bitterly figured out Cole was the kind of people that just had a tiny heart to love only one person. That's why he hadn't been able to understand why she had chosen her family over him, though she had truly loved him; that's also why he had never asked her about their child after returning from the Wasteland in his first time.

"I disapprove." he stammered.

"She's my daughter, I'll do everything and anything for her." Phoebe interrupted, swallowing a choke in her throat.

Cole saw her firm resolution showing on her expression. He hadn't considered Phoebe would easily reunite with her daughter, but motherly love was more sacred than he thought. She might be right about his demon half, but he would never be irresponsible if he had a choice. Her holding their daughter looked so perfect, he wished he could explain everything to her, and together they would build a happy family.

It's just impossible. If so, he'd rather let his family - yes, Phoebe and little Phoebe were his family even though they wouldn't accept him - hate him than mourn for him.

"Phoebe's staying here." Cole emphasized.

"No way." Phoebe protested, she talked to her daughter "Let's go, baby!"

Cole flicked his hand, the pendant on little Phoebe's neck glowed, Phoebe was pulled out of her daughter, getting a big shock. Cole grabbed his daughter's arm leading her to her room.

"No, let me go! No!" the girl whined, trying to get free.

Cole put her inside, then slamed the door shut. It glowed a few seconds before turning normal.

"Let me out!" his daughter echoed.

"Free her!" Phoebe shouted "Don't you dare do that to your daughter?"

"Go to bed, Phoebe! We'll talk about you lying me when I come back!" Cole said to the girl, then turned to her mother "You think I'll give my daughter to the Charmed Ones? Never!"

"Are you challenging me?" Phoebe fumed "Don't underrate me! This damn door can't stop me, you can't stop me, bastard!"

Cole shimmered out.

Phoebe was really flying in a rage, but he had already left.

"Mommy!"

A/N: Have a nice weekend! I wish I could see "The seven year witch" this Sunday!


	9. Part 9 and 10

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! Yes, I'm keeping a happy ending to this story. It's just a matter of time Phoebe will know what's happening to Cole. Please keep patient with me:) :) :)

Recap: After being vanquished in the second time, Cole found his daughter (with Phoebe)'s soul on the Wasteland. He came back and made a deal with the Sorcerer. According to that, his daughter was brought to life, and the Sorcerer got his soul in return. 6 years later, Cole was going to die because of the lack of his soul, he decided to find an adoptive family for his daughter, little Phoebe. He didn't know the girl had secretly contacted with her mother, Phoebe. Now Phoebe came to see Cole and take her daughter back.

LOVE TOKEN  
(Part 9)

"Mommy!"

Phoebe turned back to her daughter "I'm here, baby!"

"I'm scared!" the girl whimpered "I can't shimmer out!"

Phoebe pressed her hands on the close door. Although it was evident, she still found hard to believe. Cole getting angry, or a big quarrel might be in her forecast, but she hadn't thought he would detain his daughter and go out. That woman must be very important to him. So important that he's willing to leave his daughter to the one he hadn't allowed her to contact with. Perhaps he's just confident of his powers?

Phoebe had got blocked in Cole's penthouse before, while Piper'd been deceived to strip her powers. This time was different. She stepped back and started composing a spell.

"Door sealed by magic / Close against enemies / Open for allies / Unsealed to me, reveal your entry."

It glowed, but stopped after the spell ended, then glowed again when she chanted again. Nothing really happened. The door remained close.

"Mommy!"

Phoebe nervously repeated her spell with no luck. She knew she couldn't fail, she wouldn't let her daughter stay in fear, plus, she had told Cole it wouldn't stop her. She must be right.

"Door sealed by magic / Close against enemies / Open for allies / Unsealed to me, reveal your entry."

It sprucely glowed, then stopped as in the last time.

Phoebe walked near the door in anger, punching it with all her strength. Her hand automatically reached the knob, as if she could swing it open, she did give it a try, though the result wasn't what she's expecting. A vision tapped her.

_Cole grabbed the knob of the door to open it, holding a year old sleepy Phoebe in his hand. The room looked quite different at that time as it's decorated for a toddler. He closed the door, little Phoebe immediately held her small hands out, looking behind._

"_Ok, say good night to mommy!"he turned around, his daughter kept reaching out until her father helped her touch a picture._

_Phoebe was surprise seeing a real sized photo of hers behind this door. She had never taken it, but she could remember the dress which had been her favorite one 5 years ago. In the picture, she looked affectionate and gentle with a slight smile, it's perfect to show to a little girl. Cole must have taken it by himself then. He had taken it. It meant he had followed her?_

_The girl touched her face "Mum!"_

"_Good night, mommy!" Cole said._

_Little Phoebe tried to repeat, but she just made some babble, her fingers still lingered on the picture._

"_Now go to bed!" he continued, carrying her away. His daughter didn't want to leave, she streched her hands out again._

"_Be good, Phoebe! Then mommy will come to play with you!" Cole coaxed._

_He laid her down on the bed, covering her with a comforter, and sitting there watching her falling into sleep. The air sank in deep silence. It seemed he would keep sitting still forever, time kept passing in its speed._

_Finally, Cole looked up, his eyes were watery. He walked towards the picture "I wish you could be here, Phoebe!"he stuttered._

_Her gentle smile was responding to him, he leaned on the picture, his head on hers._

_Phoebe never saw Cole cry, even when he'd been in his worst period, she'd seen him try to hold his tears back. Now she wasn't sure, but she thought he's crying, she couldn't see his face though, his shoulders were trembling lightly._

"Mommy!"

Her daughter's call pulled her back to real life. She startled "I'm here.", loosing her grip on the knob. She couldn't open this door on her own, her power alone wasn't enough. However, it wasn't practical to ask her sisters' help now. Wait, there's another witch right here.

"Baby! Did you hear my spell?"

"Yes."

"Can you repeat it with me?"

"Yes."

Their chants combined together, the door glowed brighter, and struck open. Phoebe ran in, holding her daughter. Little Phoebe snuggled up to her, her eyes bathed in tears.

"It's ok. Mommy's here. Mommy'll always be on your side."

The girl clung to her tightly, Phoebe felt proud and happy on one hand. On the other hand she realized she had a great responsibility on taking care of her and making her happy.

"I'm scared." Little Phoebe murmured.

"No worries. Everything'll be fine." Her mother comforted.

The girl had had enough tonight. Knowing her father giving her up, witnessing her parents disputing against each other, and getting imprisoned in her own room. Phoebe didn't have a heart to let her suffer more. If she brought little Phoebe home now, she might be in another debate with Piper and Paige tomorrow morning. And it would make an impression on the girl that she wasn't welcome. She would feel being abandoned absolutely since her father wanted to get her out and her mother's family didn't accept her.

Phoebe tightened her arms around her daughter. This scene won't happen to little Phoebe, she knew Piper and Paige actually were kind-hearted, Piper was a mother in addition, they would sympathise for her, and accept her daughter. But she wouldn't take little Phoebe in until then. She needed to talk to her sisters first.

Did it mean she would leave her here with Cole? He had been so good to the girl, was this loving father still exist now? She's afraid Cole might give little Phoebe to the Lakes again.

"It's time to go to bed, baby!"

"No!"

"I'll stay with you!" Phoebe said, lifting her daughter up, carrying her to the bed.

She set her down, covering her with a warm blanket. The girl grasped her hand in anxiety.

"I'm not going anywhere." Phoebe promised. She rubbed her daughter's hand, smiling encouragingly.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Eventually, little Phoebe had fallen into sleep. Phoebe left the room, calling home informing she wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She felt rather tired, and decided to rest on the couch. But she couldn't sleep, there were so much for her to worry about. Phoebe tried to arrange some arguments to persuade Cole of giving her daughter to her, knowing she wouldn't achieve it by having a row with him.

The vision had almost calmed her down. Anyhow Cole had taken good care of little Phoebe for 6 years, since she'd been an infant till she became a lovely, and well-behaved girl now. He had taught her good things, especially he never sowed a grudge against Phoebe to their daughter. That's why Phoebe'd been thinking of making peace with him lately. She had just seen on her own eyes a father carrying his little daughter in front of her mother's picture. It looked so desolate. Now she figured the baby had come to her dreams was exactly her daughter, little Phoebe had the power of influencing on the others' dreams, she'd come to play with her mother as her father'd often coaxed.

"Mommy!"

Phoebe saw her daughter standing at the doorstep carrying her blanket.

"Come here!" she waved.

A moment later, little Phoebe set herself down on the couch, her head laid on her mother's lap. Phoebe adjusted her blanket, then stroked her hair gently. Another vision touched her.

_Cole came home from work. He was pretty cheerful._

"_Phoebe!" he called, putting his suitcase on the coffee table, walking to her room._

_The girl was nowhere. He walked back to the living room, looking around. Finally he stopped at an object._

"_Whoa! Since when I have this old and ugly lamp?" Cole said jokingly, lifting it with both hands._

_The lamp turned into little Phoebe, he chuckled holding her high and revolving a few circles, the girl screamed and laughed loudly._

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe was dozing off when she heard some footsteps behind. She immediately spun around realizing it was Cole, he obviously hadn't used the door to get in. He walked close to her, bending down to lift the girl up in his arms, then made his way to her room, Phoebe gathered her blanket following him. In silence they helped their daughter lie comfortably on her own bed without breaking her sleep.

Both of them left her after that.

"I see you broke my magic." Cole whispered.

"My daughter and I." Phoebe answered proudly "We won't let anything get in our way."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N: Thank you for still reading :) :) :) I see I'm so much wordy and lengthy. I'll try to be neat!

LOVE TOKEN  
(Part 10)

"I'm not something. I'm her father." Cole pointed out.

"The one is trying hard to get rid of her." Phoebe snapped.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm her mother." She emphasized, being ready to start quarrel with him.

How mean he was to deny her role. But the visions rushed back to her mind, she realized she might be her mother, she did nothing in comparison with what Cole had done to their daughter for 6 years.

"Look, I know you're looking for an adoptive family for Phoebe. Why don't you consider to give her to me?" Phoebe tried to be persuasive "While they're some strangers trying to get to know her, I understand Phoebe, and I love her. I'm her own mother, Cole. You know it's easier for her to live with me, she won't have to hide the secret who she really is, plus, I'll help her control her powers."

"Yeah, her powers. Besides the ones she inherited from you, they're demonic." Cole said.

They exchanged a sorrowful look to each other, she found him still feeling hurt. After lots of time, the pain was still whole there. Now their opposite sides had merged together into their daughter, she was the combination of both of them, representing their love, and their heritages.

"It makes no difference." Phoebe answered "I'm partial. I sacrificed my true love for my family. Phoebe's my daughter, she's more important than my family or anything I have."

Cole stepped away avoiding her look, it seemed he didn't want to face their past, Phoebe actually wasn't flattering him calling him her true love. She'd been thinking of him before she knew they had a daughter, before she knew he wanted to give their daughter away, before she got angry at him again. She had dreamed of a moderate conversation between them, and another chance…

Now Phoebe didn't know what feeling was real confronting Cole. She couldn't explicitly keep on anger or love, though anger occured because of love?...

"Give Phoebe to me, Cole!" she pleaded "I didn't know about her before, The Seer said the baby wasn't mine, …wasn't us! Our baby's too cruel and aggressive staying inside me. She even took control over me to attack everyone. So I believed she's The Source's posterity."

Cole turned around to face her. Remorseful tears fell down on her cheek, recalling those dark days in her life "I could believe and doubt anything at that time." Phoebe muttered.

"It's just the effect of the tonics." he said "Our baby is good."

His voice seemed softer, he wanted to wipe her tears out, but managed to stand still.

"What about your sisters?" he asked.

"They accepted our baby, though you're The Source." She replied "They tried to prevent The Seer from stealing her."

"Even she's attacking people?" Cole wondered.

"Included Paige." Phoebe nodded "They made a binding potion. That's all they did. Piper and Paige never thought of destroying her. I believed they would help me raise her. Now they will. She's their niece after all. Everyone is longing for a baby girl."

Phoebe hoped Cole would understand how much their daughter meant to her, and agree with her. In fact, he was more than happy to know she accepted little Phoebe, he did want to give their daughter to her, it's a wish he hadn't thought would come true. Who else could be better than her own mother.

"So you should talk to your sisters now!" Cole said.

Phoebe caught what he meant, and smiled.

"Let Phoebe stay here a few more days, until your arrangement's done." he suggested.

Phoebe wasn't sure if she should go back alone.

"Don't worry, you know I want to give…" Cole couldn't finish his sentence "If you want her, she's yours."

"Will you confine her to her room or… or punish her?"

"I won't."

"Mommy!" little Phoebe woke up finding out her mother wasn't there.

"I go tell her." Phoebe said and walked to her daughter's room.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe walked in the living room realizing nobody was there.

"Piper!... Page!"

She took a glance at the kitchen, then went upstairs, calling her sisters again.

"Up here!" Piper's voice echoed.

Phoebe kept walking up to the attic.

"What's going on?" she grasped seeing Piper holding Paige while Leo was healing her.

"Demon attacked." Piper answered briefly.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe knelt down next to her sisters.

"After Leo healed us." Piper replied, she and Phoebe helped Paige stand up.

"Now all of you should be ready when it returns." Leo said.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Oxtak, an upper level demon. We caused him a serious wound, and got his flesh for the potion." Paige said.

"We didn't expect him to come back any time soon, we planned to use a summon spell." Piper added.

"But he's just attacked again, immune from the potion, and absolutely fine." Paige continued, she still felt unbelievable.

"Perhaps his blood has been transmuted." Phoebe guessed.

"That's right. And he had his wound healed by a demonic doctor." Leo explained.

"Now demons have a healer?" Piper stunned.

"Not just now, her name's Fiona." Leo said "She used to cure countless demons for centuries, then the former Source imprisoned her since she'd doctored his rival, also her lover."

"Why is she here?" Paige asked.

"We don't have an official report, but a rumor that a powerful demon has released her several years ago. Most of demons can't use her service now, she just received some." Leo replied.

"That powerful demon must need her service." Paige wondered.

"It's not easy to break The Source's gaols." Piper resisted "If he needed her service, then he must've got bad injury, more impossible to release her."

Phoebe suddenly thought if she named some demons could be able to free The Source's prisoners, Cole would be the first one on the list.

"He may need her for a different reason." She said thoughtfully.

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Whatever. You better prepare for the next attack." Leo said "And make sure he'll be vanquished."

"Why don't we let him escape again, then follow him to vanquish this doctor?" Phoebe suggested.

"Okay, sounds good!" Piper agreed.

Paige nodded, turning around to get out.

"I still have something to talk to you, guys!" Phoebe said quickly.

"I go check the boys!" Leo told Piper.

"I need to listen to your opinion too, Leo!" Phoebe called him.

"We know what you're going to say." Piper said.

"We've been talking about it here." Paige nodded.

"How did you know?" Phoebe was surprised.

"We wanted to call you when Oxtak's going to attack." Piper elaborated "Leo found you at… Cole's house. When he came there, he heard you say you're that girl's mother. Well, the baby demon I couldn't find in the book."

"We decided not to disturb you thinking we could handle the situation." Paige continued.

"You've known all." Phoebe's still amazed.

"Yeah, it's the consequence of the past. We can't change the past, we just accept it." Piper philosophized.

"My daughter is also my present, and my future." Phoebe said "I'd like to take care of her."

"I see. But how? Are you getting back to Cole?" Piper asked.

"No. I'll take her with me."

"Living here with us?" Paige asked.

"She'll live where I live." Phoebe answered.

"Then Cole'll pop up now and then to visit his daughter, and try to win you back. I don't like opposing you, but I hate returning to this period." Paige protested.

"He's moved on." Phoebe shook her head "He wants to give my daughter for adoption. You know I won't abandon her."

"Really?" Piper uttered in surprise. It's strange, they didn't believe a demon could leave his child.

"If you don't like, he can visit Phoebe somewhere else, but I'm sure he won't stalk me again." Phoebe saw her sisters' confusion "My daughter's also Phoebe."

"Phoebe Turner." Paige muttered "I have a feeling it's a trick."

Piper changed her look from one of her sisters to another.

"Phoebe's really my daughter, she has premonition like me. I saw visions that proved our relation. I don't think Cole's playing any tricks with me. Even if he is, I won't desert my daughter because of that." Phoebe determined.

"I support you. We aren't abandoning a Halliwell." Piper stretched her arms out to hug her younger sister.

Paige stared at them for a little while.

"Well, we should be prepared, but I guess we're not leaving a family member alone." Paige joined them.

"Thank you!"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review! I feel something isn't logical in these parts, is it?


	10. Part 11

A/N: **Thank you very much for your great and constructive reviews! I'm very happy.**

This story takes place in 2009, so I think it should be in an AU. In this story, I decided to give Phoebe a fiance named Jack, and Paige a boyfriend named Mike; Piper and Leo have Wyatt and Chris, Leo's an Elder; Cole got vanquished in "Centennial Charmed", but came back right after that with his daughter.

Recap: After being vanquished in the second time, Cole found his daughter (with Phoebe)'s soul on the Wasteland. He came back and made a deal with a sorcerer. According to that, his daughter was brought to life, and the Sorcerer got his soul in return. 6 years later, Cole was going to die because of the lack of his soul, he decided to find an adoptive family for his daughter, little Phoebe. He didn't know the girl had secretly contacted with her mother, Phoebe. Now Phoebe came to see Cole and take her daughter back.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Part 11

"Mommy, have you talked to them?"

"Yes. We're decorating your new room here." Phoebe replied happily.

"Can I see you now?"

"Of course, baby!"

The girl appeared in front of her, looking upset. Phoebe knew she didn't talk much to her father these days, feeling abandoned by him. As her mother, she would help her adapt to the new life, and bring love to brighten her heart.

"Are you ready to see your new family?" Phoebe asked.

The girl nodded.

Phoebe smiled leading her out.

"Everyone will be glad to know you." She encouraged, holding the girl's hand. They stopped at a door.

"Wyatt, Chris! Dinner!" Phoebe pushed the door open slightly, nobody was there "Guess your cousins are already downstairs."

They walked down, hearing Piper's and Leo's laughters in the kitchen before they came there.

"Hello!" Phoebe caught their attentions "Meet my lovely daughter!"

"This's aunt Piper." She talked to little Phoebe.

"Hi, sweetie! Thanks for making me an aunt!" Piper hugged her, when she found the girl was staring at her carefully, she smiled, and was glad that her niece became less tense.

"And this's uncle Leo. He's working on preparing your new room." Phoebe continued.

"Hello, Phoebe!" Leo smiled.

The girl moved her eyes to him, she wanted to make sure they didn't keep bad intention to her. Finally, she murmured "Hello, aunt Piper! Hello, uncle Leo!"

Wyatt and Chris orbed in at the same time.

"Yeah, Wyatt and Chris!" Phoebe introduced her nephews "Here's Phoebe. You're cousins as I told."

The kids stared at each other for a few moments, then Chris gestured his hands to freeze little Phoebe. The girl wasn't frozen.

"You seem good." He concluded.

"My name's Wyatt. Nice to meet you." Wyatt held his hand out. As soon as little Phoebe took it, he shook her hand cleverly.

"My name's Chris. Nice to meet you." Chris followed.

"Me too!" the girl was bashful.

"Wow, I hear a reception here." Paige said jokingly.

"And your aunt Paige, baby!" Phoebe said.

"Hello, aunt Paige!"

"Yeah. Is it safe to have a hug?" Paige asked, kneeling down to hold her.

"Paige!" Piper scolded.

"What? I'm just kidding." She said, realizing the girl was looking amazely at her hair-do "You like it? I guess I have a pretty niece to practise my hairdressing skill now. No worries, I'm pro." She assured her.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, dinner's serving." Piper said.

Everyone took their seats.

"We have a big family." Phoebe told her daughter.

The phone rang.

"Let me!" Paige volunteered "Hello!"

The other side kept silent a few seconds.

"Hello, Paige!"

Paige wasn't sure, but she thought it's his voice, though she hadn't heard him for 6 years.

"Can I speak to Phoebe?" he asked.

"Sure!" Paige lowered her voice, then turned to her older sister "It's yours."

Phoebe got the receiver from Paige "Hello?"

"Hi! Is Phoebe there?"

"Yes. We're having dinner. She'll come back then." Phoebe caressed her daughter's hair.

"No. I won't." The girl objected "I don't wanna see him again."

"Baby!" Phoebe uttered.

"Can I talk to you after dinner?" Cole asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks. I'll be there one hour later."

"Okay!" Phoebe hang up.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

The sisters were waiting for Cole in the living room, Leo had gone up there, and the kids were getting to know each other. When they heard a door bell, Phoebe stood up to answer it, knowing who the visitor was.

She's right, Cole was on the other side of the door, carrying a big suitcase, some bags and a teddy bear.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Come in!" she said.

He walked in, and greeted her sisters.

"Hi Piper, Paige!"

"Hello, Cole!" Piper replied.

"Phoebe's playing with her two cousins upstairs." Phoebe told him.

"My kids." Piper added.

"Oh, two children, congratulations!" Cole said.

"Thanks!" Piper nodded.

"I bring some stuff for Phoebe. Her clothes. Her pillow, and blanket. Some of her favorite books, and CDs. And this teddy bear." Cole gave them to Phoebe "Just don't want her to feel quite strange here."

"Thank you." She answered "You want to talk to her?"

"No. Let her play." He refused "Thanks to you all for accepting her."

"She's our niece." Piper said.

"And a half witch after all." Paige added.

"What are her powers, Cole?" Piper asked.

"She has premonition, shimmering, and the ability of appearing in the others' dreams so far." He answered "The last one she inherited from my mother."

He looked all of them, and said solemnly "I trust her with you."

"You're assured she is loved." Phoebe promised.

"Can I have a request?" Cole asked.

Piper and Paige nodded.

"Don't strip or bind her powers, especially don't ask her to take the pendant off. I don't want her to be vulnerable."

"What's this pendant?" Paige asked.

"An amulet. It doesn't influence her mind or make her evil. It just protects her." Cole explained.

All of them knew how powerful the pendant was. Phoebe looked at Cole, feeling it's the reason why he hadn't wanted to give their daughter to her. He's afraid she wouldn't accept dark magic. If she and her sisters said no, he would take little Phoebe back right now.

"I'll let her keep it as your token." Phoebe said.

"It doesn't matter much if it surely doesn't make her evil." Piper agreed.

"Well, she herself is originally partly dark." Paige smirked.

"Phoebe didn't choose me to be her father. It's not her fault." Cole said.

"Oh, I wasn't serious." Paige argued.

Both her and Piper realized Cole had lost his wit. They hadn't been very close after his return from the wasteland in the first time, he had taken all advantage to being around to prove his good will, to show them he'd been in the same line with them in their fight. Cole now was different, he didn't seem to be the Cole they had known.

"Ok, I'll talk to Phoebe and convince her to go home." Phoebe changed the topic.

"Can she stay here from now on?" he stopped her.

"Right now?" Phoebe amazed.

"I'm going to be very busy in the coming days. So I wonder if you can look after her. I don't want to let her alone at home."

"Certainly." she said "Um, how about visitting? You can see her once a week."

"I'm afraid I can't." Cole looked down "I'm going abroad. It's difficult to arrange an appointment considering we're in different time zone."

"I don't think it's really a problem." Piper commented.

"Can we talk alone?" Phoebe said, without taking her eyes off of Cole.

Piper glanced at Paige, standing up.

"All right, I should go to the club."

"Yeah, it's about time for the kids to go to bed." Paige followed.

Piper looked at Phoebe and Cole wanting to tell something more, but she decided to get out. Phoebe gave all of her daughter's stuff to Paige.

"Thank you!"

Paige got them walking upstairs.

"Tell me!" Phoebe asked softly when she and Cole were alone in the living room.

"Tell you what?"

"You've never told me why you gave up Phoebe."

She caught his hesitation, and added "I've heard how much you love her, I've seen how much you love her. You won't leave her if you have another choice."

Cole saw an emotional and encouraging glint in her eyes, her look was so gentle. That's what he had lost it a long time ago, he missed it so much. Her support. Now she's ready to listen to him, stand by him, and help him out no matter what he's facing.

"I'm dying." he stuttered "My time is running out. I've been trying to make sure Phoebe won't be desolate."

Her eyes glistened with tears, she had thought of this possibility, but composed herself that it's unrealistic. A drop of tear trembly rolled down on her cheek.

Suddenly, he chuckled "You like my story? Aw, you didn't really believe it, did you?"

Phoebe stiffened at his statement, though it sounded bitter in his voice.

"Remember demons can't have a cancer? Plus, you must know what I did to escape the Wasteland." Cole kept a half smile on his face "Don't complicate matters."

He pulled out a small book "I've opened an account for Phoebe." He slipped it in her hand "You shouldn't refuse, it's not for you. Phoebe deserves it."

Before Phoebe could oppose, he said "It's all clear. Don't call me. I don't expect to hear from you ever again. I'll leave soon.", then shimmered out.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Saturday night,

Phoebe walked downstairs, hearing someone in the kitchen.

"Piper? What're you doing?"

"Oh." Piper was stirring her pot "Why don't you go out? I can look after Phoebe for you."

"I'm tired. It's been a crazy week." Phoebe answered " I thought you're at P3"

"Well, I feel tired too. Plus, I gotta finish it."

"What potion is it?" Phoebe asked.

"For protection. It'll be convenient if we have one available when we meet a demon." Piper explained satisfactorily.

"You mean any demon?"

"Yes. I've been a Charmed One over 10 years, I accumulated enough experience to make this vanquish-all potion."

Piper shut the cooker, and took out a dozen of small vials "Wanna try? I'll give you the first one to vanquish the demon you hate at most."

Phoebe glared at her.

"Joking." Piper said quickly.

Phoebe's keeping lots of doubts on Cole, she wanted to make them clear, but she didn't want to see him or ask him. Her psychological knowledge told her he's in some trouble, but her ego protested it, he had mocked at her concern, how come she should care more?

In the meantime, the demon Oxtak came back.

"Look out!" Piper shouted, blowing him up.

The demon was knocked off. Phoebe immediately attacked him with her kicks, Oxtak managed to pushed her away, getting up. Phoebe kept kicking him, but he was no moderate one. He formed an energy ball.

Piper made a faster move, blasting him, then throwing a knife to her sister "Catch it, Pheebs!"

Phoebe seized the knife and stabbed Oxtak, ripping a long cut on his stomach, then pulling it out. He screamed out, and shimmered away.

"Good job!" Piper commented, walking to help her sister stand up "I bet he go see his doctor."

She got the knife "I go scrying. You call Paige!"

"Okay." Phoebe said.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Fiona poured the potion into a glass, then handed it to Cole. He drank it at one gulp. She got the empty glass back, smiling seductively. Cole would pass out a few moments though, while the medicine was operating. He leaned backward on his chair.

Oxtak shimmered in, holding on his wound, his hand was soaked with blood.

"You're opportune." Fiona grumbled.

"Cure me!" he muttered.

She turned to Cole "Can you wait for me in the bedroom?"

Cole nodded, standing up, walking towards her bedroom. Fiona helped Oxtak sit down on the chair, then started cleaning his wound.

When she's sprinkling powder on it, orb light twinkled behind them. Oxtak glowered in shock. Piper blew his wound up as soon as she materialized. His stomach was torn apart, he screamed in pain, fainting away on the chair.

"Demonic doctor." Paige remarked, throwing a vial of potion at her, Phoebe sent another one to Oxtak at the same time.

Fiona screamed in horror, knowing her fate. When the fire was about to wrap her entirely, she cried out "Belthazor!"

Both of the demons vanished in flames. Phoebe was dumbfounded at Fiona's last word.

"Let's go!" Piper urged.

They heard the door open hastily, Cole ran out, just seeing a few last spots of fire. He turned to look at Phoebe, then shimmered away without a word.

"I should've listened to my feeling. He's really in trouble." Phoebe whispered.

"Didn't you say he needed this female for a different reason?" Paige reminded her.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phobe heard Jack had woken up, she went to the hospital to visit him.

"Glad to see you again, sweetie!" he stretched his hand out, seeing her.

"Glad to talk to you again!" she grabbed it.

"Yes, I have no problem with speaking." Jack said.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

He squeezed her hand tightly "I'm paralysed from my waist downwards."

She gaped. It's horrible. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him, it would be harder to separate from him in addition.

"Can you ask Leo to heal me?" Jack asked of all a sudden.

"What?" Phoebe startled "It's against the rule. You got a normal accident, not a demon attack."

"Come on. I'm going to be your family. What are you thinking? Having a disabled husband, or leaving me?" Jack questioned "Don't tell me you never asked him to break the rule for someone."

Phoebe got her hand back, saying to him seriously "I can't. We don't use magic for personal gain."

"Even for me?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine. Then do it for your own benefit. Luckily, I've collected a few of evidences 'bout you and Paige practising your supernatural abilities. If you don't consider me family, then I'll treat you the same way." Jack threatened.

Phoebe stood up abruptly, she couldn't imagine she used to have feeling for such a man like him. She stormed off.

"Think fast, sweetie! I've already got tired of lying here." He called after her.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review! Everything will be cleared up in next chapter.


	11. Part 12 and 13

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm very happy :) :) :)

Ah, I have big trouble with naming the characters. So I didn't name the sorcerer and the bounty hunter I created in this story.

Recap: After being vanquished in the second time, Cole found his daughter (with Phoebe)'s soul on the Wasteland. He came back and made a deal with a sorcerer. According to that, his daughter was brought to life, and the Sorcerer got his soul in return. 6 years later, Cole was going to die because of the lack of his soul, he decided to find an adoptive family for his daughter, little Phoebe. He didn't know the girl had secretly contacted with her mother, Phoebe. Now Phoebe came to see Cole and take her daughter back.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Part 12

Phoebe drove to the beach, she took her shoes off, walking out on her bare feet, feeling the sand sink under each of her steps. She'd been there many times with her sisters, or her lovers. She was alone now, in the sunset, foolishly thinking she's as well on her wane. Phoebe pulled her engagement ring off, it was cursed too! All the rings her suitors had given her were cursed, she bitterly thought. Oh, Jack had proposed her at this beach last year. Since when he became so selfish and unreasonable? Perhaps his handicapped situation had changed him.

Her wandering paces led her to the rocks where she had officially put an end to her real love. Her real love, it's definitely not Jack.

"_What do you want me to say?" mermaid Phoebe asked._

"_You don't have to say anything. All you have to do to free yourself is admit how you truly feel about me. In your heart."_

Cole was in big trouble. It's obvious. He didn't persuit her, he gave up his daughter, those didn't sound like what he's willing to do. She should've believed in her feeling. He'd been at Fiona's place last Saturday because he'd needed her service. Fiona's now dead. What did it mean?

Oh, Cole! He always hid something from her. When she'd considered him a good person, he'd turned out to be the demon Belthazor who'd been trying to wipe The Charmed Ones out. When she'd assumed him a pure human, he'd turned out to be The Source. Phoebe did have seen the signs, but she hadn't wanted to acknowledge them. She had deceived herself that everything had been going fine, since a happy marriage with Cole was all she'd ever wished, until it's too late to fix.

This time was different. She wasn't going to lose him again. They had lost so much time…

"Turner!"

"Cole!" Phoebe pressed her cell phone closely to her ear "It's me."

"Yes."

"Can I see you?"

He didn't answer.

"About Phoebe." She added.

"Anything wrong?" Cole asked anxiously.

"No." Phoebe assured him "Not really. I'd like to know more bout her." She tried to make a reason "You know, I wasn't there when she's born, when she babbled the first word, or when she started her toddle. I want you to fill me in."

"All right." He agreed.

"Great!" she smiled "When will you have time?"

"How about tomorrow?" Cole suggested.

Today was Wednesday. He wouldn't have his new potion on Saturday, so it might be the last time he saw her, he didn't want to engrave in her mind his completely emaciated image. They should make it as soon as possible.

"Yes." Phoebe answered without a thought. She wouldn't care if the problem with Jack would have been solved, nothing was more important than talking to Cole now.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Little Phoebe stood up from her chair, while Wyatt and Chris were still enjoying their dishes.

"Where are you going, honey? You haven't finished your dinner." Piper asked.

"I'm full." Little Phoebe answered, sadly leaving the kitchen.

"You know what happened to her?" Piper asked her sons.

"She didn't talk. Just looking at her pendant all the time." Wyatt said.

"Mommy, she shimmered out a while ago." Chris said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked thoughtfully.

"I was about to. But she's back."

Phoebe entered the kitchen, throwing her handbag on the table.

"Where's Phoebe?" she asked.

"In her room, I guess." Piper replied "Look, she didn't finish her dish."

Phoebe knew her daughter wasn't very happy these days, despite the fact that everyone loved her. It's getting worse.

"I'll talk to her." She got out.

"You're right." Piper nodded "Oh, how is Jack?"

"He's paralysed half body." Phoebe informed "He wants Leo to heal him."

"What?"

"Leo healed you before his eyes once." Phoebe reminded her.

"But…" Piper was about to argue.

"He said he collected some evidences of us to make sure we aren't saying 'but' " Phoebe interrupted "I don't believe that. My feeling tells me he isn't that bad."

"We'll talk after Leo and Paige come back." Piper said.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"Can I come in, baby?" Phoebe asked, opening the door of her daughter's room.

She walked in, sitting next to little Phoebe.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly "Shall we go eating out together?"

The girl shook her head.

Playing silent again, Phoebe sighed.

"Ok, so tell me what you're thinking!" she grabbed her daughter's hand "We're family, we're meant to help each other, and stand by each other. Remember I told you I had a bad headache the day before yesterday? I got better after you brought me an Aspirin."

The girl hesitated for a fews moments, then sputtered "I miss dad.", bowing her head down.

Phoebe pulled her in her lap, she knew her daughter wouldn't be angry at her father a long time. She had never been with her, but she always loved her, how could she forget Cole that easily…

"So you shimmered back to him?"

"Yes." The girl admitted "I only watched."

"What's dad doing?"

"Looking at my pictures, in my room."

Phoebe hugged her daughter, feeling her eyes stung. Cole explicitly wasn't happy with his decision. She was doing right, she would have him reveal what he's hiding. Before it's too late.

Her daughter held her tightly, saying in a muffled voice "Dad is sick."

"What?"

"A chronic headache." Little Phoebe murmured.

Phoebe pulled her out a little, looking at her "You never told me." Now she knew why her daughter had brought her the exact medicine when she'd been headachy. The girl's familiar to it.

"Dad was sick when you first saw him."

Phoebe recalled what Cole had reacted the other night. He'd looked worn out, his voice had sounded weak, all he'd wanted was to finish their conversation to go to somewhere, he had even confined his daughter in her room, that he'd never done before. She should've considered those facts. Cole was all powerful in her eyes, she hadn't believed anything could endanger him, so she'd denied them.

"Mom, can I give dad the pendant? It'll protect him." The girl lifted her pendant.

Phoebe hadn't taken a good look at it, perhaps she's subconsciously aware of it being dark magic. However, it's really beautiful, it's Cole's. She gently rubbed her thumb on the ruby of this pendant.

"_You don't care about the amulet. You only care about turning me against Phoebe." Cole snorted._

"_How smart, and yet foolish enough to fall in love." Raynor mocked._

"_Loving her is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can destroy me, but you can't change that."_

…

_Cole was walking in a dark cave, he's topless, holding a bare sword. He looked around and recognized The Source was chanting across the room, his back facing him. He creeped toward him and was about to swing his sword._

"_Wait." The Source stopped him with a very familiar voice, his own voice. He turned around and lifted his hood off revealing he's wearing Cole's face as well "You don't really want to kill me, do you?"_

"_But how." Cole stuttered._

_The Source kicked him falling down, his sword flied up to The Source._

"_We're one now. I'm reborn, within you."_

"_I'll fight it. I'll kill us both if I have to. I won't let you hurt Phoebe." Cole stated firmly._

…

"_You have no idea what you're getting into. Changing the past to create an alternate reality has unforseen consequences, Cole. Even for you. The ripple effect of even one small change could..."_

"_I don't care! I am not spending another hundred birthday without her."_

Phoebe gaped at the visions that she'd never known before. It wasn't just an amulet, it's a part of Cole.

"Do you know how it's created?" she asked her daughter.

"Dad's powers."

Her face twisted, she grabbed the pendant in her hand, tears welling up.

"We'll bring him back." Phoebe decided.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

In a rocky mountain cave, the sorcerer was checking the ball which keeping Cole's soul. Then he put it back in a hole, the protective shield glowed a little.

He would need it if his new effort wasn't successful. But he's confident that it would. He's going to steal the pendant again with a better scheme.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Thursday,

"Jack isn't really bad. It's just because he's in a hopeless plight." Leo said.

"Same to us." Paige commented.

"We better seek for a solution." Piper said.

"It is to help him see right from wrong." Leo pointed out.

"Sounds easy?" Paige mocked "As far as I know, all the people used to collect our evidences never gave up at free will."

"No." Leo explained "But Jack… was Phoebe's fiance, we know him better. He's originally not that kind of people."

Phoebe said nothing. Although she's staying there, her heart wasn't there. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it insensibly.

"Hi, sweetie! I've just come home." Jack whistled "Have you and your family made up your mind? When will Leo come? Well, it's just sooner or later, right? Since my patience is limited, I think we should have it done today, otherwise I'll spread your secret tomorrow. Call me back."

He hang up.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

In his apartment, Jack smirked, putting his phone down. The sorcerer blinked in.

"What?" He astonished "Who the hell are you?"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Part 13

"Someone needs the girls as much as yourself."

Jack pulled his wheelchair moving backwards in fear. The sorcerer seized it. Jack screamed out.

"Shut up, or I'll take care of your mouth." Jack immediately turned dumb.

"Good. Now I need you to call your witch again."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe glanced at the screen of her cell phone "Jack again."

Paige snatched it "Hello!"

"Help…! Help… please!" The sorcerer was shoving the phone against Jack's ear "A weird man wants to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paige hit the button to shut it down, then said "A trick to collect more proof."

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"Someones is killing him."

"Maybe he's honest." Leo said "Your innocent is calling you."

"I doubt that." Paige was sceptical.

"You can't turn your back against your innocent since he used to treat you badly before." Leo persuaded "Is that how you advice your charges, Paige?"

"What if you're wrong?" Piper wondered.

"He needs us, he isn't going to expose us today." Leo explained "If he's indeed trying to film you, you'll find out immediately, and delete it."

The phone rang again. Phoebe answered this time.

"Phoebe! I'm sorry, help me!" Jack howled "Save me!"

"He's falling into panic." Phoebe said to her family.

"Okay, let's go!" Piper said "Get the potions."

Phoebe turned to Leo "Can you pick my daughter up at school?"

"No problem." He promised.

Little Phoebe went to a normal school, Phoebe didn't want some strangers to take a chance to approach her.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"Phoebe!" Jack cried out as soon as The Charmed Ones appeared in his place.

"All right. Just want you to enjoy this scene." The sorcerer raised an athame, then thrusted it in Jack's chest.

"Atheme!" Paige called, Piper waved her hands to freeze the place at the same time.

Two lights escaped Paige and Piper, and two black smoke entered them. The blade planted deeply in Jack, blood started soaking his shirt. When they were still in shock, a big cage fell down holding three of them inside.

"Wait here. Let me borrow your powers for a while." The sorcerer blinked out.

Paige tried to orb out, but it didn't work.

"I remember this cage. We're trapped in it once." Phoebe said.

"Our powers don't work inside." Piper nodded.

"The power of three will set us free." They continually chanted together, but nothing happened.

"We lost two powers, and have two demonic ones now. The Power of Three isn't strong enough." Paige concluded.

"Phoebe!" Jack called weakly.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Little Phoebe's class was frozen of all a sudden. She saw Piper walk in from the door.

"Phoebe!"

"Aunt Piper?"

"It's urgent, Phoebe! Your mom and aunt Paige are in jeopardy. You ought to give me your pendant to rescue them."

Little Phoebe became wary as soon as the pendant was mentioned.

"Hurry up! It can't be late." Fake Piper urged.

"Where are mom and aunt Paige?"

"Just give me your pendant."

"No. I wanna go with you." Little Phoebe insisted.

"No. You can't disappear like that." Fake Piper protested "Come on, take it off!"

"You're not Piper." Little Phoebe assumed.

The sorcerer stared at the pendant in front of him. It's too close, it's keeping all he ever wanted. He couldn't wait any longer, but reach out to snatch it. The ruby instantly glowed kicking him off with a fire blast.

He shrieked loudly, and was vanquished.

Little Phoebe ran back to her seat before the whole place unfroze.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

"Phoebe!" Jack struggled to keep his eyes open "I'm sorry for blackmailing you. I was so devastated. In fact, I didn't keep any evidences." He breathed out, letting his eyes shut "…Though I regret it, I really loved you."

"Don't give up, Jack! You'll be ok." Phoebe encouraged.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige looked up, calling loud.

"I don't think he'll hear you." Jack was hopeless "I feel numb, all of us will die here. All of us."

"Never." Piper objected "This cage won't let magic get in. If he wants to kill us, he'll have to take it down."

"Do you think he'll famish us?" Paige asked.

Meanwhile, two black smoke left Paige and Piper, and their own powers returned.

"That's very right." Piper said cheerfully.

"Guess he lost his battle." Paige amused.

"The power of three will set us free." The sisters chanted again.

Jack managed to open his eyes, seeing the cage vanish with no trace.

"Help me!" He stuttered.

"Give me a reason." Paige said.

Phoebe walked towards him "Because he's an innocent."

"And our menace." Paige added.

"No. I'm… not…" his shirt had totally turned red "Please!"

"After you tell me where you keep the proofs." Piper said.

"There's no proofs." Jack persisted.

"He's honest." Phoebe whispered.

Paige raised her hands on his wound. A minute later, his wound disappeared, he looked fresh, still being paralysed though.

The sisters joined hands together to orb out.

"Phoebe!" Jack called "Thank you for all! No worries, I have nothing to go against you. Take care!"

"You too!" Phoebe said, three of them dissapeared in orb light.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

The bounty hunter, who had worked for the sorcerer several times, shimmered in the rocky mountain cave, walking towards the hole. The sorcerer had been vanquished, his magic was all broken now, the bounty hunter had no difficulty to get the ball.

"I'll take over your great plan then." He muttered.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Phoebe was sitting in front of her dresser, putting on the perfume which Cole had liked very much. He'd once said this smell on her could turn him desperately on. She smiled. Who knew it would come a day when she wanted to seduce him again.

The mirror shimmeringly reflected another image. Phoebe greeted him with a sweet smile.

"She's so beautiful." Cole thought. The love of his life stood up, turning around. She wore a white top with thin strands, no bra under. It's more than 7 years since she'd lovingly leaned her dainty body on him, whispering into his ear three love words in the last time. A part of him wished this moment could get back one more time, the other part was relieved that their relationship was over. She would have nothing reuniting to him, but mourning.

"I'm ready." Phoebe held her hand out. Her Cole wasn't as gorgeous as before, he looked gaunt. Who said she only loved his apperance anyway?

Cole awkwardly took it, feeling how silky it is… He didn't find her engagement ring on her finger, which he thought could help him quell the smouldering love in his heart. He quickly glanced at her hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze of his one, her eyes passionately fastened on his.

The ring had really gone.

They disappeared, then re-appeared in his living room. Phoebe stumbled, clasping Cole for support.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, holding her arms.

"No, not your fault." She didn't let him go.

He pointed at the albums on the coffee table "Here are all the pictures of Phoebe's since she's born."

"Help me!" she asked, he helped her sit down, handing her an album, and sitting next to her.

Phoebe started to look on each of pages, being enchanted at her beautiful daughter, while Cole told her what occassions he had taken them. A while later, she reached the picture that he's holding little Phoebe, his smile was broad.

"Sarah, her nanny, took it." Cole said.

"I wish you had let me know about our daughter sooner." Phoebe whispered "So this picture would've been complete."

He stood up, openning the glass doors leading to the balcony "You can take them with you, they all are dated."

Phoebe put the album aside, walking towards him.

"By the way, you should take a look at her room, get anything that Phoebe may need."

"Before I come here," she said "I promised Phoebe I'll bring her dad back."

She joined him at the balcony.

"Everything has been settled. I can't do any cancellation." Cole murmured.

"Have you tried?" Phoebe asked, looking straight at him.

He turned around to face her "Yes."

"Maybe I can help." She suggested hopefully.

"You can't."

He sounded resolute. Phoebe decided another way to touch him.

"My dad left me after I was born for a short time." She started "I didn't know him in my childhood. I think I don't really understand how much and deep fatherly love is until now. It's a loss of my life. The problem is I don't really understand how lost it is."

"So you don't really feel sad about it." Cole deduced.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	12. Part 14 and 15

A/N: Here is two last parts of this story. I hope you, my great readers, will like the ending. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

Will be a huge treat to see you again in my other stories :) :) :)

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Part 14

"Everything has been settled. I can't do any cancellation." Cole murmured.

"Have you tried?" Phoebe asked, looking straight at him.

He turned around to face her "Yes."

"Maybe I can help." She suggested hopefully.

"You can't."

He sounded resolute. Phoebe decided another way to touch him.

"My dad left me after I was born for a short time." She started "I didn't know him in my childhood. I think I don't really understand how much and deep fatherly love is. It's a loss of my life. The problem is I don't really understand how lost it is."

"So you don't really feel sad about it." Cole deduced.

"Piper's a little older than me. She cried bitterly the day he left. She was too young to know thoroughly what it meant. But she knew him, she called him dad, she's used to seeing him everyday, and having his care. She didn't want him to walk out with a suitcase." Phoebe continued emotionally "Piper never likes talking about it. She tries burying it deep in her heart. She's made peace with dad, it doesn't mean she's forgotten what he did. It remains deep inside where she buried."

Cole didn't answer, but looking blankly far away.

"Prue's the oldest. She's around our daughter's age at that time. Piper said she didn't shed a single teardrop. She just stared at dad brushing Gram's grip off, then resolutely walking out of the door. This image engraved in her mind deeper than any other moments he's looking after her or playing with her. Prue felt resentment towards him since then." Phoebe bit her lips, it's not easy to talk about her late sister even after such a long time "She grew up in Gram's care, with… this resentment. It didn't impact her feeling and her outlook on life in a positive way. It was hard to persuade Prue to meet with dad when he returned. Then she passed out before dad could redeem his mistake to her."

"It's different." Cole muttered.

"I know you're different." Phoebe approved, "Our mom was dead a short time before that. I didn't really know her either. Before we found out our heritage, we didn't expect to see her again. However, we believed strongly that mom loved us, she wouldn't have left us if she'd had a choice. We hugged each other, cried with each other thinking of mom. Tears brought peace to us, because we knew mom knew we loved her, and she loved us." Phoebe paused a little to soothe her own emotion "The fact that we lacked both of our parents. But we believed in motherly love, that appeased our orphanage, and nurtured our hearts. You have no right to take away Phoebe's happiness of having her father sooner than the fate does."

It appeared to her that Cole lost his balance of all a sudden, he tried to hold the banister, while his body was going to fall down. Phoebe hurriedly grabbed him, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on! Let bring you back inside." She led him to the couch, and helped him sit down.

Cole leaned on the back, squeezing his eyes. Phoebe held his hand in concern "How are you feeling?"

She felt him grasping her thumb, his face twisted in pain. A few minutes later, sweat oozed on his forehead, he loosed her hand, opening his eyes vaguely.

Phoebe stretched his fingers, and entangled her ones to his. Cole slowly reached out his other hand to touch her face. He caressed her cheek with his palm and the back of his hand in turn, while looking at her longingly. That way he gave her the feeling of being treasured. Her tears dropped, she knew no one ever loved her as much as he did. Had he not been her first love, had she comprehended enough in life at that time, she would've behaved him differently. It was stupid that she needed to love and be loved several times to realize how invaluable his love was.

"Please don't cry!" Cole whispered, wiping her tears out.

"I love you." she sniffled.

"I love you too!"

Phoebe rested her head on his chest, he embraced her, and massaging her back. They stayed like that while their love healed all the pain they had caused to each other in the past. Their hearts at last found way to get back together.

"Let me help you!" Phoebe pulled out, looking at him.

"We'll go pick Phoebe. I'll stay with both of you until the fate separates us."

"No, Cole! We need you all of our lives. You can't give up!" Phoebe said in a firm voice "Tell me your disease."

"It isn't a disease." Cole breathed heavily "I'm weak because I've lost my soul."

"Why?" she gasped.

"In a deal to bring our daughter to life." he replied "She wasn't a complete soul on the Wasteland like mine. She needed a ritual to strengthen it."

"You should've come to me." She reprimanded him softly.

"I was afraid." He said "I did come back later, just wanted to know how you're doing. I saw you and your new boyfriend. A gentleman, in comparison with a half human without a soul I am."

Cole hadn't thought Phoebe would accept him in his condition considering how she had treated him before. She snuggled up to him again "No one can be compared with you."

"Thank you!" He kissed on her head, his arms wrapped around her.

"We'll find your soul." Phoebe suggested.

"I did." Cole related "I found my soul, but it refused to rejoin me. I tried to free it then, but it was drawn back to the sorcerer."

"What's the name?"

"Lemol."

"We vanquished him." she informed "He wanted to steal the pendant. We should look for your soul again."

"How? It isn't my soul anymore. I can't sense it, you can't scry for it." Cole explained "Lemol kept it somewhere else after I rummaged his cavern. I've spent 5 years hunting for Lemol, and killed half of the Underworld in the process. All I gained is nothing."

"I see. Thanks to you, evil subsides nowaday." Phoebe concluded.

Cole had sought for the sorcerer's trace around the Underworld, then gotten rid of anyone who he had interrogated to prevent those creatures from spreading the rumor that he had lost his soul. His doings had influenced the good side positively.

"But we can't just leave your soul somewhere unknown. I need it. I need you to come back." Phoebe said.

"With countless powers from the Wasteland again?" he asked.

"It's fine with me. As long as you're alive." She determined, caressing his lips with her index and middle fingers, then kissing him.

7 years had passed through. Phoebe still remembered Cole's kiss, which could be able to burn her desire up over her body. She dragged her hand through his hair behind his ear as in the old days. Suddenly, she broke their kiss, pulling her hand out in panic.

A lock of his hair was on her palm.

"Cole!" she uttered.

He brushed it away, kissing both sides of her hand.

"Can I live my two last days happily with you and our daughter?"

"You know I want more than that." Phoebe whispered.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Friday evening,

Piper was putting the dishes into a cupboard. Paige orbed in from the attic.

"I've found the recipe to make the potion." She handed Piper a piece of page "It'll uncharm a cursed soul."

"Great!" Piper got the piece "As soon as we find Cole's soul, he can be back."

"Unfortunately, the book doesn't mention how to locate it." Paige was annoyed.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Piper encouraged.

"I know. Maybe I'll find something that may help at Magic school. Furthermore, we can try some ways on our own. I don't believe we won't get it if it does exist." Paige emphasized.

"Impressive!" Piper teased at her sister's resolution.

"I never acknowledged Cole as the one in our family. I always wanted to get rid of him." Paige admited "Now we all know the truth. He didn't betray us, he didn't choose the throne over this family at his free will. Plus, it's for both of Phoebe the sister's and Phoebe the niece's sake."

Piper smiled in agreement. They went to the living room, Piper sat near Leo, and Paige sat near Mike.

"Guess they're going back. They must've had a happy day together." Piper said.

"Absolutely." Paige nodded.

"Baby Phoebe is too young. It's really hard to leave her father at this age." Mike sighed.

"She won't have to." Paige snorted " We're cooking the unspelling potion. All we need to do is find his soul."

"It isn't supposed to be easy." Leo said "Remember Cole has turned the Underworld upside down with no luck."

"You're not speaking that way when they're here." Piper scolded him.

Meanwhile, Cole, Phoebe, and their daughter shimmered in. Little Phoebe ran to Piper, holding three posicles in her hand.

"Hi, sweetie! Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Paris, Sydney, and Tokyo." The girl answered merrily.

"Whoa, it's wonderful!" Paige commented.

"I've shimmered mom and dad home." Little Phoebe bragged.

"Have you? You're so good!" Piper praised.

"Where are Wyatt and Chris?" she asked.

"Upstairs, watching cartoon." Piper answered.

Little Phoebe shimmered to her cousins. Cole sat down on the couch, Phoebe sat on the arm of it, holding his shoulder. Everyone could realize how happy she was tonight, she looked radiant.

"You had fun?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's the happiest experience." Cole replied.

"We have good news here." Paige informed "I've found the recipe of unspelling potion."

"Really?" Phoebe grinned "Thank you, Paige!"

"So, no worries, you two will be happy together." Piper smiled.

"I'm already happy now, having Phoebe and our daughter besides me," Cole grabbed her hand on her thigh "and your acceptance. It's more than enough to me."

"You actually considered this family your family before we do." Piper said "I'm glad all of us are here today."

"Cole, this is my fiancé, Mike. He's just proposed me today, and we'll get married soon." Paige introduced "Mike, you heard of Cole. I believe Phoebe'll be delighted if I see him my brother in law."

"Nice to meet you." Cole reached his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Mike shook hands with him.

"All right, I'm cooking a special lunch tomorrow to celebrate the reunion." Piper said "Your presence is requested."

"I'm afraid I can't." Cole refused sadly, everyone looked at him "Don't want to sound pathetic, but I don't think I'll live through tonight."

"I thought…" Piper was about to argue.

"Probably because I don't have daily restorative potion this week." He explained.

The air sank heavy, a few of sighes were repressed, Phoebe turned away, wiping her tears.

"Well, I've prepared the camera for this get-together." Leo said "Why don't we take a family picture?"

They called the kids to go downstairs. Leo found a proper place for his camera and set to self-timer mode.

"Put your smiles on, guys!" he prompted, looking through the lens.

Piper was sitting in the middle, holding Wyatt. Phoebe was on the right with little Phoebe in her lap. Paige's carrying Chris on the left. Cole's standing behind Phoebe, while Mike's behind Paige. Being satisfied with the preview, Leo walked to his place behind Piper before the shutter clicked.

"I think it's time to say good bye!" Cole murmured.

Piper suggested the children got back to their cartoon.

Paige stood up, walking towards him, holding out a small vial "I made it for you." She said tenderly "Hadn't I vanquished your de…- doctor, you would have more time around, and we could find your soul in time."

"Not your fault at all." Cole told her "I understand it's your duty. Why don't you think if you hadn't planned to vanquish her, you wouldn't have seen me there, and Phoebe wouldn't have come to me."

"We'll try all our best to bring you back! You won't have to wait too long!" she promised "This potion will make 'it' painless, and easier."

"Thank you, Paige!" he received the vial.

"Okay," her eyes glistened, she stretched her hand out "We never got along well together…"

Paige remembered she had kept a grudge against him since knowing he'd been The Source, and he'd treated her badly. Now she found the truth that he had been possessed by The Source, and the one who had tortured her wasn't him at all. He did have tried to save her on the contrary at that time. However, she wasn't brave enough to admit it directly to him.

"We do now." Cole said "Nevertheless, I appreciate your defence to your family. You'll look out for them, will you?"

They gave each other a squeeze of the hand, Paige tried to make a strained smile, then ran out.

Mike stepped up "Hope we'll have a chance to get to know better."

"I wish you and Paige a happily ever after." Cole shook hands with him before he followed his fiancée.

"We did have this chance." Leo muttered.

"And we're good friends." Cole agreed "You're the only real friendship I had in my life!"

"I myself don't have many friends." Leo grabbed Cole's hand "We'll do it better next time!", they shared a hug.

"All of us expect you to come back, you know?" Piper choked.

"Piper!"

"Oh, I hate seeing a member in my family die." She sniffed "I hate seeing my baby sister in mourning."

Piper gestured her hands trying to find her words, finally she reached out snatching him, sobbing on his shoulder "You weren't there when she's grieving for you the last time."

Cole held her back gently "Please take care of my girls!" he whispered to her and Leo "And yourselves too!"

"We'll all be fine." Piper pulled out "I mean including you, Cole!"

Cole held Phoebe's hand, looking deeply to her eyes, she managed a weak smile, giving him an "I-am-here" look. He then told three of them "Thank you for everything! I've never felt regret knowing you."

After Cole and Phoebe walking upstairs to their daughter, Piper found Paige in the conservatory with red eyes. She didn't need to see her to know why she had run out before.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Part 15

"Are you sure she'll be ok with it?" Cole asked tentatively.

"Yes. This way you keep hope in her heart." Phoebe assured "It doesn't make sense to hurt her feeling when you're coming back."

"What if I'll never…?"

"You will." She touched his cheek "You have to trust me."

"Phoebe,"

"If the worst comes to the worst," she interrupted "I'll tell her later."

He nodded, they went to their daughter's room together.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Cole pulled the blanket up to little Phoebe's chest.

"Good night, daddy! Good night, mommy!"

"Good night, baby!" Phoebe said.

"Actually we're saying good bye now!" Cole started "Remember I told you I'll have to work abroad for a while."

"Are you leaving?" his daughter asked sadly.

"Yes, … a few hours later." He lowered his voice.

"You lie me, you just want to leave me!" the girl sat up.

"No! I don't want it, I never want it." His eyes were watery, he looked up, asking for Phoebe's help.

Phoebe sat on the bed, pulling the girl into her arms "Don't think badly of dad. I used to live far away from you, it didn't mean I didn't love you, baby! But there's something we have to do to prepare for our future when three of us will live happily together."

Little Phoebe tilted her head on her mother.

"You know in your heart that daddy loves you, right?" Phoebe kissed on her hair.

"Will you come back?" the girl asked her father.

"As soon as I can, sweetie!" Cole sputtered.

"Promise!" she held out her forefinger.

He linked his one to her, a giddiness attacked him of all a sudden, he knew his end was coming up.

"You can shimmer back to here to visit us." His daughter said.

"Umm, I'm travelling over many countries. I don't know if I can manage that."

"We won't like dad staying away too long, will we?" Phoebe said in Cole's stead "So we should let dad concentrate on his works, and finish them in the shortest time, and shimmer back here permanently. Does it sound better?"

The girl pouted her lower lip.

"But we'll keep in touch via emails, right daddy?" Phoebe suggested.

"Everyday." Their daughter's face brightened.

Cole glanced at Phoebe, who gave him a nod.

"Yes." He adjusted her blanket "Now is bedtime."

Little Phoebe slipped back on her bed. Cole kissed her forehead and her cheek tenderly.

"Good night, sweetie!"

"I love you." She yawned.

"I love you, too!" he put another kiss on her forehead, switching the lamp off.

Before leaving the room, Cole took one more look at his daughter. Phoebe squeezed his hand. Yes, he's assured litte Phoebe was loved here.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

She watched him walking in her bedroom, then shut the door behind her back. He took out the vial Paige had given before, drinking it at one gulp.

She opened the wardrope, finding his pyjamas, and handing them to him.

"No, I don't need them."

"Sokay, you may want some juice, which would you rather have, orange, grape, or pineapple?" she rambled.

"Phoebe,"

"Or wine? You can have wine tonight, if you like…"

"Phoebe," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want you to feel comfortable." She mumbled.

"Then stay with me."

"No. I'm not saying good bye to you, Cole!" she shouted, pulling apart.

"I'm afraid we don't have time…" he held his head, staggering towards the bed, his hands reaching out looking for a support.

She rushed to hold him, he immediately grabbed her hand, they managed to sat on her bed. That was when he fell unconscious. His body leaned on her, his head on her shoulder, still keeping her hand tight.

She held him in silence, the whole world seemed to being frozen like in this room. She had never felt empty, solitary, and resolute as this moment. She refused to say good bye to him, and he didn't tell her anything yet, he didn't promise anything, he even didn't give her a good bye kiss… Now she's going to watch the love of her life dissolve into nothing right in front of her eyes. The only thing could console her a little was he wasn't feeling pain.

She managed to lay him down, pulling his legs on the bed, while he still held one of her hands.

"I'm here." She whispered " With you. Tonight. And forever. Nothing can separate us, even the death!" she put a kiss on his hand, then pressed it against her chest "You must believe in me! I'll bring you back. And we'll have a future with more children. Five, or six. Seven will be the best. I can't do it on my own, you know?" she gently caressed his jaw, and his cheek "The boys will look like you, and the girls will look like me. We'll name our first son Cole. Don't argue with me about that. It's fair."

She bent down lying on his chest, and nuzzling his shirt "I love you, and everything we've shared in the best, and the worst time. You must come back to make me your bride, Cole Turner!"

His grip on her hand loosed, she looked up, catching a drop of tear falling down from the corner of his close eye. He dematerialized in a blink, leaving nothing but the imprint of his body on the sheet. She trembly touched it, feeling the heat still lingering there.

"You're not leaving. You're coming back."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

The bounty hunter put the ball that keeping Cole's soul on the rock in front of him. He chanted the spell he had stolen from the sorcerer before. The ball glowed, a bright light escaped from it entering his body, shaking him violently. After it finished merging with his essence, he transformed into Cole's appearance. One thing left he had to do was getting his own vanquishment.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

The bounty hunter shimmered in an alley, holding an athame, blocking the way of a young woman.

"Demon!" she muttered.

He raised his weapon up, attacking the woman. She kicked it away without hesitation, knocking him off in her next blow. He lied on the ground helplessly, she grabbed the athame, was going to stab him with it, when the Charmed Ones appeared in orb light.

"Athame!" Paige called. It orbed in her hand.

The woman looked up in surprise.

The demon seized his chance to shimmer away.

"Cole!" Phoebe called.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Not your enemies for sure." Paige answered "As you see, we're witches."

"You've just saved a demon. What kind of witches are you?" she challenged.

"We're sorry. But he's our demon. We want to take care of him ourselves." Piper knew her explanation sounded funny.

The woman walked out in rage.

"I'm getting used to receiving this compliment." Paige growled.

"It's ok as long as we're aware of what we're doing. But I'm worried." Piper said "What if Phoebe misses a premonition and he's successful…"

"I'll always get it in time." Phoebe assured.

"I prefer your premonition to come a bit ealier so that we'll have time to throw this potion." Piper showed a vial in her hand.

"Pheebs, touch this athame, maybe you'll see something." Paige handed it to her sister.

Phoebe seized it, closing her eyes. It didn't take too long until her sisters saw her knitting her brows, and her shoulders shake in a jerk.

A moment later, she opened her eyes "He's going to attack Mike."

"Good choice." Piper commented "Hurry up!"

Three of them orbed out.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

Mike unlocked his door, walking in his apartment leisurely. He loosed his tie while using his leg to shut the door. The bounty hunter suddenly appeared before him. Mike was frozen a few seconds in shock seeing 'Cole'.

"Fight for your life." The demon snarled, rushing forwards in an effort to knock him out.

Mike raised his hand to break his attack, then hit him back. After some thrusts, he realized the demon didn't plan to win at all, he made many fatal mistakes in his defensive position. Mike immediately pull out a potion from his pocket. The demon seemed satisfied receiving it. He shrieked in pain.

"Paige!" Mike cried out.

Orb light appeared on an instant. The demon got up on his feet, shimmering into his real form. He looked around in astonishment.

"Phoebe!" he stammered "Where am I?"

"Trapped in a demon's body." She answered, feeling his familiar look to her.

Their potion had worked well, Cole's soul was split off from the demon's essence, both of them were still inside the same body though.

"He wanted your soul to go to the Wasteland, then come back here as you did." Piper explained "Now you can use his body and his powers to resurrect yourself."

"But I can't vanquish you again." Paige said, recalling they had killed Cole along with The Source before.

Now was a pretty similar situation, even though it seemed opposite, his soul was taking over a demon.

"Neither can we." Piper agreed "Mike!"

"No!" he refused "I haven't really known you, but I can't."

"I'll do it myself." Cole said.

"Our daughter and I are waiting for you." Phoebe stepped up.

He nodded, shimmering away.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

1 months later,

…

_Well, that's it for today, I should go prepare the documents for my meeting now. Good night, sweetie!_

_Your daddy_

Phoebe hit the send button, then shut down her laptop. She's writing to little Phoebe everyday as they had planned. It wasn't easy. No one knew why Cole didn't come back yet. It hadn't taken him too long the previous times. She and her sisters had tried scrying for him, but they found nothing.

When she returned home, Piper was going to leave for P3, and Paige and Mike are planning to spend the weekend at his place.

"You want to go with me?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm tired." Phoebe refused.

"C'mon, I don't think you should stay alone at home." Piper insisted.

"Yeah, at least you have someone to talk." Paige agreed "Maybe you can find a new idea."

"I know your plan with Leo tonight, Piper!" Phoebe said "All of you have done a lot for me. Now you should take time for yourselves. Don't worry. I'm ok." She tried to smile with her family, then went to her bedroom.

Phoebe took a quick glance at the bed, and sighed. Her little hope was broken up one more time. Everyday she opened the door in a hope that she would see him waiting for her there. But it had never come true. The room was cold, and empty as usual.

She grabbed the family picture on her nightstand, which they had taken a month ago. In the picture, he's standing right behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you, Cole?" Phoebe whispered.

She held the picture into her chest, feeling a breeze blowing over. But it didn't carry his call with it.

Waiting was not the best way, Phoebe thought "I'll come to you then.", she started to chant the spell.

"Writher my love / Wherever you be / Through time and space / Take my heart near to thee."

She disappeared for a second, but re-appeared right after that. A chill ran along her spine when she realized she's still in her own bedroom.

What did it mean? Her love didn't exist anywhere in the cosmos?

"Writher my love / Wherever you be / Through time and space / Take my heart near to thee." She repeated in anxiety.

This time was worse, nothing happened.

"Phoebe!"

She startled at his sweet voice, turning around.

"I'm not your lost love anymore."

Phoebe rushed to him as fast as she could. In his embrace, she'd never let him go again.

"Are we alone here?" Cole asked inbetween the kisses.

"Uh huh." Phoebe hummed.

"That's good. I love your plan of having six more children."

THE END

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


End file.
